The Forgotten One
by TheeGirlWhoWaited
Summary: I was 12 when I realized just how fucked those of us left on the Isle really were. A reimagining of the Isle from the eyes of an original character. Bruised, beaten, and bullied. Will the forgotten daughter of a forgotten daughter find safety on an island filled with the worst of the worst? TW: Rape, non-con
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was 12 when I realized just how fucked those of us left on the Isle really were.

Let's back up for a minute. At first I had a pretty normal childhood for a VK. My mother was actively absent for as long as I can remember and my grandmother resented having a child to care for. I wasn't permitted to leave our house which was connected to my grandmother's shop so I spent my time cooking, cleaning, and taking care of my young cousin Dizzy. Once Dizzy was old enough for chores she got to take over the shop and the house and my talents were… relocated. I was still cooking and cleaning, only now I was confined to a building I had never seen before filled with women I had never met and my mother.

Every woman had her own room that she was more or less confined to. I would cook three meals a day and deliver them to the rooms. The women would then have some…uh… gentlemen callers and then it would be my job to clean their quarters to prepare for the next round of callers. Sometimes I would have to help stitch up cuts or bandage scrapes that happened during services.

I became really and truly fucked when my mother died. I went into her room to clean up and noticed she wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. I did the only thing my young brain could think of. I screamed. I screamed until I passed out.

When I came to I heard voices outside the door, my grandmother and a gruff male voice.

"We've just lost the money maker. How are we going to turn a profit now?" The man bellowed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." My grandmother drawled with cold indifference.

"That young one has the same hair. Redder than even her mother. She will replace her." The man decided

_"__Oh shit. I am fucked"_ I thought.

"Matters not to me. As long as I get my cut."

Hearing those words drip from my grandmother's mouth made my insides turn to ice.

I knew what was coming now. I wasn't naïve enough to not realize what was happening here. It was the first time I truly wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2: The Path to Freedom

The first week on the job was hell.

I quickly learned to lock myself away in my head to spare my mind from the trauma being inflicted on my body. Every day passed by the same. I woke up, cooked three meals to be warmed up later, tended to the girls and delivered food, met clients, cleaned the rooms, and then I would fall into what could loosely be described as sleep to do it all again the next day.

Before I knew it two whole years had passed and there was no break in the monotony. Until…

One day I had a new client. Hook. Reservation for 2.

_Great,_ I thought, _Hook and one of his terrible pirates._

I had heard stories whispered from some of the other girls. Captain Hook was not a man to be trifled with. Do what he says. Keep your head down. Keep your mouth shut. Or you will get hooked. I went through my routine of locking myself away when the door burst open. In strode the infamous captain, complete with his silver hook glinting menacingly in the dim candlelight. Behind him trailed a boy. A boy who couldn't have been much older than my own age. We locked eyes and I saw the dread I felt inside reflected in his pale blue eyes.

"Alright boy. You are a man now. And as my son you deserve the best. This one, I'm told, is the best. Happy birthday. Do whatever you wish." The evil pirate grinned at the boy, obviously expecting his son to obey his orders. The boy just sat in the chair opposite the door, staring at me. We looked at each other for what felt like hours, both understanding what was expected, but neither willing to make the first move.

I was so caught up in studying the boy I didn't see the hook flying in my direction until it was too late. It collided with my right cheek, immediately drawing a line of blood across my face. I snapped out of my daze and began to do what I had done a million times over. But the boy just stared. Eventually the captain got annoyed with waiting and took what he was paying a pretty penny for.

My eyes never left the boy's piercing stare and we both silently mourned the loss of our innocence.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

I spent the next year making a list. I was now determined to get out of that hell hole. When I got out they were going to pay. I kept that list in my coin purse, easy enough to hide in my room and easy to take with me when I escaped.

The day I fought my way out started like any other. I cooked, and cleaned, and mended the girls before I went to look at my clients for the evening. Only one letter. G. Reservation for 1. Nobody else had ever heard of a G. My gut told me to find a weapon just in case. It certainly wasn't the first time I had smuggled a weapon in my room, but I never kept them in case my room was up for a random inspection.

Once I procured my weapon of choice, a kitchen knife. I stashed it under my mattress close to the top corner where I usually sat at the beginning of a service. So I sat and waited for my new client to arrive. I had just started counting the scars on my legs again when the door opened and in came none other than Gaston. To my knowledge he had never come to the house before. I became almost excited at the prospect of a brand new client when he spoke.

"You've done well for yourself, young one." I knew that voice. Where had I heard that voice before? "You've proven to be one of the best." Obviously he knew who I was. But why is his voice familiar to me? "You're my biggest money maker. I knew getting rid of your mother would be lucrative for me."

The blood in my veins turned to ice and froze. This was the man who confined me to this life? This was the man who manipulated his way into keeping me here? This was the man who murdered my mother?!

I smiled a smile only a women who had been trained to please men could manage. It was distracting enough that I was able to grab my knife undetected as I sidled up close to Gaston.

"Thank you so very much." I purred

"You should teach some of the other girls to be as appreciative of my generosity as you are."

"Thank you for finally showing yourself." I snarled as I slashed the knife across his face before burying it in his stomach. I ran before he even hit the floor. I could hear him calling for security as I ran. I knew the basic layout of our house since I had made the food deliveries for what three years now? Four? Time was fuzzy back then.

Even with my extensive knowledge the house was still a labyrinth and I had a hard time finding the door to freedom. Finally I reached the door with gods only know who behind me when I made it out the door.

And fell right into the arms of a purple haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3: The Run of My Life

**_Author's Note:_**_This is my first time ever writing fan fiction. _

_This has some dark themes as I'm sure you've already figured out. It's just me, myself, and I working on this so if anybody would like to beta I would be most appreciative. _

_Please review this story if you can. I know it's not perfect and I need some constructive criticism! _

_I don't have an upload schedule and I don't have a lot prewritten so I can't guarantee exactly when I'll upload. _

_I do have most of this story already mapped out so now its just a matter of just my thoughts on to paper... well, er...computer?_

_Enjoy!_

_oOoOoOoOoOo  
_

"Help. Please you have to help me!" I cried as I fell to the ground in front a group of misfits.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl with purple hair demanded. I eyed her as I stood up. I hadn't spoken my own name in years. But if I wanted help I knew I'd have to admit it at some point.

"Anisette…" I began.

"I've never heard of anyone on the Isle with that name." A new voice spoke. I directed my attention to the blue haired girl to my right. I looked around me. A boy with wild white and dark hair to my left and a boy with long dark hair and a bad attitude behind me. I was trapped.

"I… I've never been outside before," I admitted. "I am Lady Tremaine's granddaughter, daughter of Anastasia."

The blue haired girl gasped and grabbed my arm, sinking her immaculate nails into the soft flesh.

"You! You're the one who left Dizzy with that awful woman!" _She knew Dizzy! Maybe she might help me._

"What? Left her? No, I…"

"How could you leave that poor little girl all scared and alone like that?" _What the fuck is this chick talking about?_ "You coward. Couldn't handle a little cleaning so you ran and left a defenseless child behind in your wake!" She screamed at me.

Tears began to form in my eyes when the purple haired girl spoke again. "We don't help cowards."

And with that I ran. I knew if I stayed my ass would be handed to me. So I ran. And ran. And ran. I ran until my bare feet bled. I ran until I couldn't hold myself upright any longer. I collapsed somewhere near the docks. I could smell the rotten fish and the salt water nearby. I willed myself to get up and find a tiny space to hole up in until morning. Night wasn't safe on the Isle, and I knew all the worst ones.

And so I began walking through the streets to the docks. I still don't know why. Maybe I was going to throw myself off and drown in the cold waters below. Maybe I thought there would be somewhere to hide below. Maybe I was exhausted and didn't even know which way was up. I guess I'll never really know for sure.

I was wandering the docks when I felt one calloused hand at my hip and cold metal on my back.

"What do you think you're doing out here girly?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I could feel the warm breath on my neck. I could hear the one voice that haunted my nightmares. Captain Hook.

I twisted in his grip and manage to land a clumsy blow to his face.

"I'll make you regret that!" He bellowed as he grabbed me more forcefully and dragged me along with him.

And regret that I did. After he took what he wanted and marked me with his hook he left me, broken and bloodied in a mostly forgotten alley. I sat there and cried until there was nothing left for me to give and the sweet release of sleep pulled me under.

"She's breathing. That's gotta account for something."

"What the hell happened to her?"

"Damn. She's cut up one side and down the other."

"She looks familiar. Do we know her?"

"I don't recognize her and I never forget a face."

"We should move her. It's too dangerous out here"

"Shut up. She's waking up."

I awoke to three people looming over me. I instantly lashed out and hoped I could get away when one caught my arm. I growled in response and tried to fight her off but she was far too strong for me.

"Hey," she cooed, "We aren't going to hurt you." I took the chance to look into her face. She was beautiful. Dark eyes lined in teal, dark skin that looked like it held the sun within it, teal braids pouring out from under a captain's hat.

_She's a pirate. I'm either saved or dead_.

"What's your name?" She questioned. My throat was so dry all I could manage was a weak croak. "Let's get her to the shop. Harry, help her." She gestured to one of the boys just behind her.

I made the mistake of looking at him._ Those eyes! I know those eyes!_ I'd seen them so many times in my nightmares. Flashes of a memory had long repressed began to fill my head. And then there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrogation

Once again I was awoken by voices, whispers this time, so low I couldn't possibly make out the words. I realized I was lying on a bed, comfortable. Comfort was a luxury I hadn't had the opportunity to feel in a long time. They hadn't noticed that I had woken up so I used the opportunity to really look at my saviors…or captors, I hadn't really decided yet. I turned my head ever so slightly on the pillow and peaked through my lashes to look at the trio. The girl was even more beautiful in the daylight, somehow she managed to look radiant even with the lack of sunlight on the Isle. To her right sat a blonde boy, a little baby faced, but definitely filled out where it mattered. There was something about him that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. I knew I'd never seen him before but maybe I knew his father or mother from the house. Finally I risked a glance at the only one I seemed to know. Not really know, but it certainly felt like it. We both had an impossible task assigned to us. As I studied him I notice he was far more guarded than at or first encounter. His face held far more scars and I shuddered to think about what he had to endure growing up at the hands of the monster that was his father. His clothes were ripped, they needed obvious mending. His hands and arms were more scarred than his face. My eyes, now wide open, ventured back to his face only to see the brilliant blue staring back at me.

"Like what ye see, eh?" He teased though his eyes held a sadness that I knew mirrored mine.

It took me about 2.7 to jump from the bed I was occupying to envelop the boy in a hug. He froze for a minute before melting against me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I am so sorry." I whispered to him

"Not yer fault me father's a crook." He stiffened back up and I ungracefully removed myself from the situation. When I looked back up, the obvious leader of the group was looking at me with one brow quirked, but an otherwise unreadable face. The other boy was openly gaping and had wonder and confusion coloring his features.

As I sat back on the bed I kept silent. I knew that eventually someone would speak but I'd be damned if it was going to be me. Silence made people want to talk, and too much silence would have people revealing their deepest darkest secrets. Due to my…former profession I knew how to read people and I knew how to how to manipulate them. But this captain in front of me was not going to allow herself any potential weaknesses. I admired that in her. She was strong, she had an air about her that made you want to do what she said. But I was no longer in the business of pleasing other people.

And so we sat, studying each other before Blondie interrupted.

"Ok, but like who are you?" The other two gave him a look clearly meant to shut him up. "Come on guys. You can play your little mind games all you want but she's not going to break down anytime soon." The girl eyed him for a long minute before directing her attention back to me.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"You first." I countered. "Clearly I'm at a disadvantage. How can I know I can trust you?"

The girl cackled, "Trust? You expect to trust people? Oh you poor sweet stupid girl. We are on the Isle of the Lost. You can't even trust your own family let alone other people"

I bit out a sharp laugh. I knew all too well how easily family could betray one another. Another eyebrow quirked in my direction, eyes full of questions before coming to their senses.

"My name is… Anisette." I spit the word out like a curse, as for the past three years it had felt like one. I looked at the trio trying to judge their reactions. The boy I knew just looked down, the girl was studying me, and the blonde boy was lost in his own confusion. Clearly, none of them had ever really heard of me. But could you blame them? They weren't the type to frequent establishments like the one I was confined to.

"What's your story Anisette?" She drew my name out and smiled when I involuntarily shuddered.

"You thought you were going to get my story that easily?" I barked out a cold laugh, "Not likely, _princess._"

"Ya know I could just kill you right now and be done with it." She had a wicked gleam in her eye trying to cover the curiosity deep within.

"You won't kill me. If you wanted to I'd already be dead. You aren't stupid. You can tell when someone isn't up to your calber straight away. But me? I intrigue you. You can sense I'm not stupid or weak and yet, you've never heard of me. I am an anomaly to you and that's just kills you inside." A brief flicker of panic and confusion stole across her face before her mask of cold indifference could slide back into place. "So no, you won't kill me until you know what and who you're dealing with. But I'm finished unless I get some answers. Who are you?"

The trio looked at each other, seemingly communicating with only their eyes. They drew a collective breath when she started talking.

"I am Uma, daughter of Ursula." She explained before turning to the one I knew, "You obviously already know Harry, son of Hook." She added with an eye roll. "But this is Gil, son of Gaston"

I threw myself back on the bed trying to put as much distance between myself and the son of the man who kept me locked up and sold my body without my permission. Uma shared an uneasy look between Gil and Harry before standing.

"I've got a ship to run. I'll leave Harry down her to keep you company for a while, but when I come back you will be talking. Understand?"

"I'll talk so long as you talk." I added as she sauntered out the room with Gil following closely behind.

The heavy door swung shut and then it was just Harry and I alone. The air felt heavy with the tension in the room. It seemed as though we were both resigned to stare at one another without speaking like we'd done once before.

"How'd ye get out?" He ventured, "That place was like a maze. What happened to ye in there?"

"I think you know what happened to me in there." I retorted, not willing to give him any ammunition to run and tell his captain later.

"I've thought about ye every single day since…" He looked at me with unmasked terror in his eyes. I refused to let his emotion crack me. I couldn't be sure if it was real or if it was an attempt at manipulation. "Ye looked so scared but also not scared at all. I was terrified for ye. I thought he was going to kill ye when he raised his hook. I wanted to help. I wanted to save ye but I couldn't. I was too weak. I tried going back for ye, but I…" He trailed off, realizing that he had let his emotions run far too wild and he was rambling.

And so it would seem that he was genuinely disturbed by our first encounter. This changes things.

"I think I would like to speak with Uma now." I leveled a solid glare at the door as if that would summon her to me. "Do go tell her I don't like to be kept waiting." I added with a smirk as he got up to find her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Clean-up

"You do know you don't call the shots, right?" Uma asked as she sauntered back into my room.

"Seems like I have so far." I replied with a grin.

"You got guts. I like that." She allowed herself a brief moment to grin back at me. "You called for me?"

"It would appear that I have information that you so desperately want." I knew I had to play the game if I wanted to stay, and play the game I did. "It seems only fair that you must know my story if I expect to agree to become my first mate" My eyes glittered dangerously.

"Your first mate? Your first.. Ha! I'll admit you had me there for a second." She teased.

"Make no mistake, Uma. I will not bow down to you. I will never bend my will for another again." Her eyes flashed with anger before settling on respect.

"I could still toss you off this ship. Don't forget." I rolled my eyes.

"Ever the dramatic. Now, where to begin?"

"Who's your family?"

"I don't have one."

"I respect that but you had to have come from somewhere."

"I have the grave misfortune to be Lady Tremaine's eldest granddaughter, Anastasia's only child." I could see the wheels turning in her brain. She knew of my existence, but not enough to make me real to her.

"We heard tales of you, you know. Just never thought you were real." I made a mental note to ask Harry about that later. He seemed the most forth coming to me.

"Can we get back on track?" I pressed. I needed to get this out before I lost my nerve. "My story began like any other VK…" And I told her my story. With every grisly detail. I couldn't afford to have her think of me as weak. As I recounted my youth, I watched her. I watched the color leach from her face. I watched her become visibly ill when I got to my first meeting with Harry. And then I watched the formidable captain get physically sick as I told of my escape and just who was responsible for my trauma. When I got to the group of misfits who left me on the street without a second glance she laughed.

"I guess we got something in common after all."

"Oh?"

"We both hate Mal."

_Ah, so that's her name. The girl with the purple hair. Mal. _

"Gil is nothing like his father," she continued, "He was kicked out when he wouldn't hunt down some of the weaker VKs for sport. And Harry ran away right after he met you. So we live here. On this ship. And we take care of each other and our crew. You're welcome here as long as you'd like."

"I meant what I said. You are not my superior."

"Then I won't be."

"I don't want people to know I'm here. I pissed off a lot of people when I left. Lots of people who would kill to get me back."

"Fine by me. Though we can protect you."

"And I want to learn to fight. I am wildly unprepared for life here."

"We'll teach you, but I think you are far more equipped than you realize." She looked as though she respected me as an equal. "I'll let you get cleaned up before I bring down dinner with the boys. They need to know your full story too. Be back soon." She called as the door shut behind her.

And so I stripped my clothes off to survey the damage done in the past day or so. A couple cuts on my arms, some deeper ones on my sides. Nothing I hadn't seen before, but a bitch to fix for sure. I found a broken piece of mirror on the desk beside the bed to look at my face. My face was sliced and scratched every which way, with a giant hook carved into my cheek. Funny how I didn't even feel it. My face was ruined, it would scar and there would be none of my old face left recognizable. Maybe it was better this way. I wrenched myself away from my reflection and set to scrubbing the dried blood off of my body.

I scrubbed. And scrubbed. And scrubbed. Until my skin felt raw. Until it felt like I had scrubbed off an entire layer of skin. I rooted around in the desk until I found a needle and thread and set to stitching the worst of my injuries up. I had gotten about halfway done when the door opened and in barged Uma followed by Harry and Gil, who both took one look at me and then decided to look anywhere but me. I almost forgot I didn't have any clothes.

"I brought some clothes down for you." Uma brandished some fairly clean clothes and handed them to me.

"Oh, thank you. I'm afraid they will have to wait though. I'm still doctoring my wounds." I replied matter-of-factly.

"You can sew?"

"And cook and clean. That was my job…among other things. Do you happen to have any bandages? I'm afraid this large cut on my side will snag if there's no covering." The boys bolted from the room as soon as Uma nodded her head to grant them permission to leave.

"Here. Let me help you with some of the ones on your back." She offered as she pulled out her own supplies. "You don't live the life I had without picking up some basic medical skills." We stitched my skin back together in silence. We had just finished when there was a knock on the door and in came Harry and Gil with the rags that would serve as bandages for me. Uma and I deftly bandaged the worst ones and she helped me dress into the most hodge podged black and grey dress I had ever seen.

"You don't like it?" Uma sniffed with obvious displeasure.

"It's just… I… I think a pirate crew should have more formidable attire. I could help fix up the clothes if you'd let me. I just need some material and I could make your crew look, well, intimidating."

Uma seemed to weigh the options in her mind before responding.

"Sure. I could use a seamstress." She grinned. I rolled my eyes at her, smiling despite myself.

My stomach took that opportunity to growl, alerting everyone to the fact that I could not for the life of me remember when I had last eaten.

"Come on, let's dig in before it gets any colder." Gil whined as he held a bowl out to me. I eyed him warily before accepting the much needed food. We ate in almost comfortable silence as we all choked down what could only be described as garbage soup. But at least it was something.

"Tell them." Uma pleaded, "They need to know. Everything."

And so I launched in to yet another retelling of the nightmare that was my life. When I had finished both boys looked worse for wear and Gil wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Is it awful to wish that you had killed him?" Gil whispered, "I am so sorry. I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." he vowed.

"Come on guys. Let's leave her to rest. She's gotta be exhausted." Uma ushered the concerned boys out of the room and I shot her a grateful smile.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Normal

_I was in an alley, beaten and bloodied. Left to die. A lone figured emerged out of the dark, his silver hook glinting menacingly towards me. I screamed._

"Wake up. Please wake up Ani." _Ani? I quite like that._ "I've fretted over ye too much for ye to not wake up for me." I coughed and sat up too quickly and the room spun. Harry helped me lay back down and put his forehead on mine. "What happened?" He probed. I turned away so he wouldn't see my tears. "Don't be like that Ani. Let me help ye. Ye scared me half to death. Please."

I sat up again and swung my legs over the edge of the bed gathering my strength. "I had a nightmare…" I began.

HE snorted, "Well, obviously." I shot him a glare that silenced him rather quickly.

"It was about your dad." Harry wrapped him arms around me in a loose hug to comfort me.

"He can't hurt ye here darlin. I promise. He'd have to fight his way through me and Gil and Uma and the rest of our crew just to get a glimpse of ye. There's not a man alive who could do that." I nodded. Of course I knew I was more or less safe, but nightmares don't rely on logic. Harry could see the apprehension in my face. "Come with me," he held his hand out to me, "I don't want ye to be alone tonight."

"Why can't you just stay here?" I questioned.

"Ah, I'm afraid Uma and Gilly would have me head if I slept in someone else's bed. Let's go. You're bunking down with us tonight." I took his hand and he led through the ship, unseen by anyone. Finally we reached a door with a huge brass octopus knocker. Harry rapped it three times in quick succession and added to slow knocks and the door swung open.

I looked in to find Uma and Gil already sleeping in what had to have been the biggest bed I had ever seen. It could've easily slept 6 or 7 of us. Harry was already climbing in when he gestured for me to join him. I balked. I didn't know how Uma would react if Harry brought this new girl into their bed. Harry must've seen my uncertainty because he quite literally dragged me into the bed and held me to him as h drifted off to sleep. As I stared at him I felt this warmth blooming in the icy pit of my stomach. _Was this happiness? No, it's far too early for that. Maybe for the first time in my life I feel truly safe._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

I awoke the next morning in a tangle of limbs. Arms and legs dangling off the bed and across the other bodies occupying the space. Uma and Harry were already awake and talking quietly to each other. For a brief second I worried that Harry would be in trouble for bringing me here in the night. But once he caught my eye and smiled, those feelings dissipated. I glanced at Uma who surprisingly smiled at me.

"You ready to start training today?" She asked as Gil woke himself up.

"Uh… sure." Uncertainty clawing its way up my throat.

"You'll be training with the rest of our crew today." I opened my mouth to argue but she beat me to it. "I know I promised nobody would know you're here. And they won't." She threw some clothes in my direction. "I made you a hood to cover your face and you'll only be working with Harry today. Nobody will give you a second look. Let's get moving. Can't be late."

We all hurriedly got dressed, falling over each other to get what we needed. I pulled my hood on over my head as we walked out the door and felt powerful for the first time in my life. Which only lasted until Harry kicked the crap out of me in training. But it felt good to be on my own two feet, learning and fighting and getting my ass handed to me more times than I could count.

The next week I fell into a routine of sorts. We would wake up and grab a quick bite to eat. We would train until lunch and then after lunch I would go to my room and repair and make garments for myself and the crew. Then Uma and the boys would bring me dinner and I fall asleep in my own bed until the night mares took over and Harry or Gil drug me back to their room.

One night after dinner Uma pulled me aside, "Why don't you just move into our room full time?"

"I don't want to impose. I couldn't-" Uma held her hand up to stop me.

"I wouldn't ask f we didn't want you there. We all sleep better when you're with us Ani." She let her guard down for the tiniest second before continuing, "Those two knuckleheads won't be in and out of bed all night either."

"I want to keep my own room as a safe space for me to come to so I can work in peace." I demanded.

"Of course. Couldn't have the princess be without a spare room." Uma rolled her eyes.

I knew that the trio had a special sort of relationship, but I had never been privy to the private moments until my first night being fully moved in. As we all got ready for bed, casual kisses and touches were exchanged between Uma and her boys. I hadn't even notice I had been staring until Harry stopped kissing Gil long enough to saunter over to me.

"Like what ye see darling?" He grinned. I promptly looked away, embarrassed I had been caught.

"I've just never see casual…appreciation between people before."

"Appreciation? Is that what ye call it now?" He goaded, "One day I will show you appreciation, and you will enjoy every minute of it." He promised with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Fight

_**Author's Note:**_ _This chapter kind of ran away from me. Whoops. _

_This is set pre D1 and during D1. I have plans for other stories set during D2, D3, and after._

_oOoOoOoOoO_

The next month passed in a blur. Training and sewing took up most of my time. I could feel myself getting stronger and even bested Harry a few times. Uma caught wind that Gaston and Hook had been snooping around the docks, looking for someone, which led to a war meeting in our room that evening.

"No, I don't want to goad them in their own territory. It will get ugly and I'm not willing to risk it." Gil reasoned.

"They need to be handled, for good this time." Harry countered.

"We can't put the crew in danger like that." Gil argued.

"I'm not saying we should, Gil. But they have overstepped for the last time. They are looking for Ani." Uma's statement halted all further argument. No one could argue that they needed to be stopped. They had hurt all of us in one way or another.

"Ambush them. Take me with you. I can hide in the shadows and be a secret weapon if things get out of hand." I ventured. The room erupted in protests.

"No." "Absolutely not." "Are ye outta yer fucking mind Ani?"

I raised my hand to quiet them.

"They don't know for sure where I am or if I am even still alive. The only reason they are looking here is because they've exhausted all other options. Ambush them, tell them to back off, leave. You don't even have to let them know that you know I exist. I am telling you that if things get out of hand I know where their weaknesses are. I can help."

"I'm not risking it. I don't want ye anywhere close to either of them."

"I'm not a delicate flower, Harry! I can handle my own. We don't even need to confront them when they're together. If we can isolate them then we stand a much greater chance of taking them down." I tried to get them to see reason.

"I cannot let you put yourself in a position where he could hurt you again. I promised you he would never be able to touch you." Gil was physically shaking with restraint. I wrapped my arms around his shaking form and felt him relax under my touch.

Uma and Harry were quiet, too quiet. Breaking the hug with Gil, I noticed Uma and Harry having an unspoken conversation with anger flashing in their eyes. In that moment I knew that I would never get them to agree to me going with them.

"I just don't think you've thought about all of the possibilities Ani." Gil pleaded with me to back down.

"Ye haven't left the ship since ye got here. Ye don't know the streets or where ye are going. Ye can't be expected to handle yer own when ye can't even find yer way back if we get split up." Harry was taking my potential involvement the hardest.

"Fine." I snapped. "I will stay on the ship like a good little girl and let other people decide my life and how I live it yet again." The boys took a step back as my words slapped them across the face. "Will the two of you even be able to handle yourselves? We are talking about murdering your fathers. Do you think you can look them in the face and slaughter them when the time comes?" The look of hurt that filled both boys' faces was enough to sober me up. "Harry, Gil, I'm sorry. I was out of line." I crumpled to the floor deflated, pulling my knees to my chest, ignoring the screams of pain my newly healed wounds provided.

"Maybe you should stay in your own room tonight." Uma suggested, though it sounded more like an order. "We'll talk in the morning."

"You don't get to control me Uma," I reminded her, "I can't…" My voice gave way to my sobs as I ran out the door to my other room.

Once safely inside I sank to the floor in front of my door and cried. I cried for myself. I cried for the impossible decision the boys had made. I cried for hurting them. I cried for Uma and the weight she was forced to carry as de facto captain. At some point in my grief I found my bed and passed out without bothering to shed my clothes or get under the covers.

I awoke to my bed giving way to the weight of someone sitting on the edge. I sat up, rubbing the dried tears away to see Harry seated precariously on my bed, as though he was unsure if he would be allowed. Neither of us spoke at first, not willing to break the stillness of the moment.

"I'm sorry." I ventured. His shoulders stiffened in response. "I didn't really mean what I said. I know you and Gil will do what you need to."

"Ye think I'm upset because ye said something to me? Curses are a dime a dozen around here. Uma may be upset ye spoke poorly to us, but I'm not." Harry explained.

"Then why?"

"I'm…angry because ye don't seem to care about yer own wellbeing. Ye would throw yerself to the wolves despite the fact that ye have people to fight this battle for ye."

"I don't want my battles fought for me!" I yelled at him

"It's not just yer battle!" He screamed back at me, eyes flashing red so quickly I must've imagined it. I deflated quickly under his scrutiny and dropped my gaze to watch my own fingers trying to mutilate each other. My hands were joined by a bigger, calloused hand while his other slipped under my jaw lifting my head to force me to look at him. I saw the unshed tears in his eyes and felt my own eyes prickle despite the fact that my tears had run out long ago. "We just want you safe, Ani. I spent a year trying to find a way to get to you. I can't lose you now that I know you're safe."

"Why am I so important to you? We briefly met, one time. And I know it was on less than pleasant circumstances, but it logically can't have affected you that much."

"That's where yer wrong, princess." I frowned at his choice of pet name. "From the moment I saw ye I felt like we were connected. Like we were destined to one day rule the kingdom with Uma and Gil beside us. Ever since I felt like there was this pull towards ye. It's how we found ye. Did anybody ever tell ye how we ended up in that alley with ye?"

"Mmm…nope. Can't say ya have."

"We had just left Ursula's 'restaurant' when we spotted Mal and her gang kicking the crap out of one of our crew. Obviously that just wouldn't do. So we roughed them up a little but mostly got our asses handed to us since we were outnumbered. We knew we were screwed so we ran. We split up and ran for gods know how long. We knew to meet back at the ship once we were certain it was safe. I let my intuition guide me and I found myself in a dark alley that nobody with good intentions came near. I saw the shadow of a man so I hid. When he got closer I saw that he had was dragging something behind him. I recognized his walk and I knew exactly who he was. I almost confronted him, but I was a coward. I realized too late that he had a person… I sat and watched while… um… yeah. Ye know that part. Once he left I made sure ye were out of the way and mostly hidden while I ran to find the others and I guess the rest is history."

"Like magic?" I teased.

"Magic doesn't work here sweetie. But yeah, if it did, I'd say it was." He smiled down at me and wiped the tears I didn't even realized I had before pulling me beside him and draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some magic?"I wondered as I laid my head on his shoulders.

"We don't need magic. We have each other and Uma and Gil. We're a family." There was no hint of teasing in his voice. It looked like he had more to say but simply shook his head to clear his head.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Uma? Won't she be upset you're here?"

"Uma didn't send ye away because she wants you to stay away. She just knew ye needed to calm down and clear yer head. Ye two are more similar than ye might think."

_Me? Like Uma? Only in my dreams._

My confusion must've shown on my face because Harry chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

"Uma may be my superior out there in front of people but when its just us, it's a partnership. With the four of us, there is no leader. We are all equals when it counts." He added with a sudden seriousness.

A knock on the door startled both of us but Harry collected himself and went to answer the door. In a flash, a beautiful blonde boy had grabbed me and twirled me around the room.

"I'm sorry Gil." I managed to choke out between laughter and tears.

"You're sorry? What?!" He sat me back on the bed and looked at Harry in confusion who just opened his arms as if to say _I tried to tell her._ "I've been so worried about you but I wanted to give you time to yourself. I've been worried that going from no human interaction to living with all of us on a ship full of people might be too much for you. And I wouldn't want you to feel overwhelmed or upset or lonely or-"

"Gil! I'm ok!" I interrupted. "I'm fine, just let my emotions get the better of me. Trust me. I'm ok." He and Harry both eyed me warily. "Seriously. I'm *yawn* fine."

"You're exhausted, Ani. Let's get some sleep."

"I think I'll stay here tonight. I don't have the energy to face Uma right now."

"Smart choice darling. She's not the easiest to handle when she's upset." Harry and Gil laughed conspiratorially. I got up and started getting ready for bed when I noticed the boys weren't making any move like they were going back to their room.

"I'll see you guys in the morning?" I prompted.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me tonight." Gil grinned.

"If he's staying, I'm staying." Harry proclaimed, "Can't trust this one to stay gentlemanly." He earned himself an elbow to the side from Gil. Which led to a playful fight between the two that escalated into a knock down drag out fight.

"Guys! Knock it off." I said, exasperated.

"We're only playing." Harry defended with a grin.

"Yeah. We're just horsing around!" Gil laughed, clapping Harry on the back.

"We'll I'm going to bed." I had barely started to lay down when the boys both jumped on the bed, making me giggle as I bounced ungracefully. Finally after lots of giggles we finally settled down with me sandwiched between the two boys. They both pressed kisses into my hair, content even though I couldn't bring myself to reciprocate just yet.

With the weight of someone next to me, I settled into a peaceful sleep before Harry could even blow out the candle.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ambush

The door slamming open woke us all up the next morning. Uma stormed in and I feared I would be on the receiving end of her ire.

"We have a situation. Get dressed and meet me on deck in 2 minutes. We're going ashore." A with a flip of teal braids, she was gone again.

"Shit. I wonder what's goin on now…" Gil chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Nothing good if we're all leavin the ship." Harry muttered with a frown.

"I have new clothes for you two!" I exclaimed, brandishing two new outfits for the boys. "They're pretty plain but I make do with what I have. I would love some leather to work with. I think it could look really badass."

"Consider it done." Harry assures me. "Yer a freakin miracle worker as it is."

We hurriedly got dress and I adjusted my hood over my face just before we made it up to the deck.

"Bout time. I was gonna leave without you. Fish and Chips. Lets move out." Harry and Gil shared a look of unease while Uma ushered us off the ship and onto land.

We walked in silence as I tried to memorize the route to the shop. I unfortunately did notice that we had arrived at our destination as I plowed directly into Harry who shoved me away without thinking. I kept my head down and followed the crew through the door. The smell hit me instantaneously. Spoiled fish, and lots of it. My stomach retched at the overpowering stench. This day was going to be hell.

Uma led us to the bar and we directed our attention to the broken television behind it.

"Breaking news: Four Villian Kids have been selected by Prince Ben to come to Auradon and study at Auradon Prep. The four lucky VKs are none other than Jay, son of Jafar, Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, and Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Looks like Prince Ben picked the worst of the worst to join him in Auradon."

The broadcast ended and the four of us were shell shocked. None of us daring to move as we processed the revelation that our rivals were going to get out of this gods forsaken place while the rest of us had to fight and steal and sleep with knives under our pillows just to get more than a couple hours of sleep a night. Red began to tinge the corners of my vision. I could feel something clawing underneath my skin, begging to be set free. I looked at my companions and my own thinly veiled rage was staring back at me from their eyes. I slammed my hands down on the bar.

"Why them?" I hissed. I absent-mindedly ran my hand through my hair, letting a few of the long crimson strands fall out of my hood. Unfortunately for me Ursula picked that exact moment to come into the restaurant. She spotted my hair almost immediately and charged at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She bellowed

"Mom, its not-" Uma began.

"WHAT? SENTENCING ME TO A LIFETIME IN THIS HELLHOLE WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU HAD TO COME AND RUB MY NOSE IN IT, ARIEL?" She screamed at me as I backed away from her. Surely I wasn't being mistaken for a princess. She swung a tentacle out and grabbed me by the ankle, dangling me upside down which of course made my damn hood fall off so everyone got a real good look at my face before she threw me outside.

_Well, so much for nobody knowing where I am._

I knew news of a mystery VK with hair as red as Ariel's would spread. It was too juicy to pass up. I was overwhelmed and humiliated so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

I ran away, not paying attention to where I was going or who I was running into. Not stopping when I heard familiar voices telling me to stop. Not caring where I was or how I would get back home. I didn't stop until I collided with a solid body that didn't move out of my way. I stumbled back ad looked into the face of none other than the VK of the hour, Mal.

I immediately started to backpedal when I felt someone grab my hair from behind and yank me forward. I was forced to my knees in front of Mal and Evie, who both cackled with glee.

I was struck from behind by what felt like a fist and I began to fight back on pure instinct. My opponent was bigger and more experienced than me but I was smaller and more agile, able to dodge more blows. We danced around each other for what felt like forever, both getting in some pretty solid hit, but both heavily bleeding. I thought I heard Harry's voice when a flash of red flew by me and my side screamed with pain. I fell to the ground screaming from the pain when I heard Mal's voice pierce the air.

"I looked into you. Tried to find what hole you crawled out of. Turns out both of your parents killed themselves. Did you know that Anisette? Guess they couldn't bear to be parents of a coward." She goaded. I heard someone call my name in the distance. She sniffed in feigned indifference. "Ani? Oh. It's Ani now? Are you running with Uma? Awww, little orphan Ani and her pal, Shrimpy." All four of my rivals laughed maniacally. Mal must've been bored of my torture because I watched her boots walk away with Evie, but not before Evie came around and sunk her heel into my hand. I almost puked when I heard the crunch of the bones. Jay delivered the final blow. One swift kick to the ribcage. My vision blurred before turning dark and the last thing I heard was Mal laughing at me.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fallout

I was floating on a cloud, high above the ocean. I felt no pain, I felt no worry. I felt… happy?

_Is this what it's like to die? This isn't so bad. I could stay like this forever, I just wish my friends were here with me_

_"__Ani." I heard the most angelic voice sing in the distance. "Ani. Wake up."_

_I'm just sleeping? Fuck, they're gonna be pissed._

"ANI! Fer the love of gods wake the fuck up! What the hell were ye thinking?!"

"Harry. Back up. Give her room." I heard Uma demand as the sounds around me came back into focus. I felt soft fingers brush my hairs out of my face. "Ani. You've got to wake up. Be a good girl and do that for me, yeah?" Uma crooned in my ear. I'd never heard her sound so…vulnerable.

"Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Harry's voice bordered on insanity. "Ani. Ani. Ani. Ani. Anisette." He said my name like a prayer.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Uma sitting beside me on the edge of the bed, Harry pacing the room like a mad man, and Gil sitting stiffly in the chair by the desk with his arms crossed and his back to me. None of them were paying attention to me at the moment, though Uma was stroking my hair absent-mindedly.

"Why the long faces?" I tried to joke, with a watery smile. Their attention snapped back to me as Uma pulled me into a fierce hug. I giggled into her neck before groaning at the insane pressure in my ribs. I tried to take a deep breath to center myself, but was only met with more pain. My breathing turned shallow in an attempt to abate the pain pulsating from my chest. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. InOut. InOut. InOut. InOut. InOutInOutInOut.

_I can't catch my breath. I can't breathe. I'm going to die. _

"She's hyperventilating." I heard Gil murmur.

"Uma, sit her up." Harry ordered. She quickly complied and I found myself face to face with Harry. "Look at me, Ani. Do exactly as I say, ok? I don't care how much it hurts. Do what I tell ye." I tried to nod my understanding, but it just felt like I was shaking like a leaf. "Look at my eyes and don't look away. Deep breathe in. Hold it." I did exactly what he said, no daring to defy him this time. My entire body ached in protest. "Breathe out slowly. Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out." We continued until my breathing returned to normal. "Good girl. I always knew ye could follow orders if ye wanted to." He murmured with a cheeky grin.

"Can you speak?" Uma's face was filled with concern.

"Yeah," I croaked. "I think I'm ok now. I just hurt."

"Well, ye got a broken hand," Harry motioned to my right hand which was bandaged and pulled up in a sling. "Ye got stabbed in the side, some broken ribs, and ye definitely have a concussion."

Gil finally got up from his chair and turned in my direction. "What were you thinking?" He spoke so softly I wasn't even sure he had spoken.

"What?" I was not following his train of thought. He crossed the room in two steps and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?!" He shouted as he shook me. Harry pulled him off as I tried to process what in the heck was happening. I would've never expected this from Gil. Harry maybe but not Gil. For the first time I saw how terrifying Gil could truly be. For the first time, I saw Gaston's influence on Gil. I shrank back, trying to make myself as small as possible. My head was pounding, my throat was dry, and my eyes were quickly filling with tears.

Ye need to get outta here, mate. Take a walk." Gil stood his ground and squared his shoulders. "Take a walk!" He grabbed Gil's shirt and drug him out of the room.

My vision was cloudy, the room was speaking, and Uma was trying to gain control of an impossible situation.

"What happened?" Uma wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I collapsed against her.

"I don't even know. I got up and instinct told me to run so I did."

"That was stupid." She snorted, before turning serious. "We think it might be best if you don't leave the ship anymore." She avoided looking at me as she recited my prison sentence.

_Of course. They had been looking for any way to convince me to stay that they could. Going into Ursula's was a test and I failed it. Big time._

I schooled my expression into one of shame. "Ok. If that's what you think is best."

"Ok? Really? Miss I-Won't-Be-Ordered-Around is just going to agree to staying ship bound, just like that?" She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

_Damn, she's right. Better think of an excuse real freaking quickly._

"Any other day, I probably would've fought tooth and nail. But considering that I feel like death warmed over I won't argue today. Maybe tomorrow." I replied with a weak smile.

Harry picked that moment to come back.

"Were you just waiting until she agreed to come back?" Uma questioned him. He grinned sheepishly in my direction.

"Coward." I grinned back at him playfully.

"I like to think of it as self-preservation, princess." He sauntered over to the bed and plopped down unceremoniously. I rolled my eyes as I tried to suppress a groan. "And ye need to go check on Gil. Last I checked he was throwing crap around on the deck."

Now it was Uma's turn to roll her eyes. "I'll take care of it. Get some rest Ani." She kissed my cheek before flitting out the door. I let out an involuntary shudder as the door slammed shut.

Harry looked at me curiously, but didn't outwardly question it.

"I… Well, I'm still not sure about all the casual touches. My whole life up until now physical contact was either a beating or using my body for someone else's profit. It's a pretty big culture shock, I guess?"  
Harry looked hurt for a split second before snapping back into his mask of indifference.

"We'll stop. I'll talk to the others. It'll stop." He scooted away from me just enough that we were no longer touching.

"No. Harry… I… I don't know how to explain it. It's not bad, I just have to… ugh…" I struggled to find the words. My head throbbed. "Harry, look at me!" I demanded.

"Pushy." He turned back toward me and when our eyes met it felt like a million little butterflies erupted in my stomach. I grabbed his face with my good hand, pulling it close to mine.

"I don't not enjoy it." I hoped he understood what I meant. "I like it." I clarified and his brow quirked up in response. "You guys never push me past what I'm generally comfortable with and never expect anything in return. I feel wanted and loved and I finally feel like I'm part of a family and you guys are the reason for that and…" My voice trailed off as he brought his hand up to touch my cheek. His tough ignited a fire under my skin and I found myself unable to pull away. Even as he leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine briefly before pulling away.

"Ye have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He laughed breathlessly. I giggled in response as I grabbed Harry's shirt to pull him in for another. He fluttered his hands to my waist and I immediately tensed up and pushed him away.

"Sorry, but I think that's enough boundary pushing for one day."

"I'll keep my hands to myself." He winked, seemingly undisturbed by my rejection.

I relaxed and took a minute to take stock of how I felt. My face felt tight and itchy. My head was pounding out a samba. My chest ached. My side was crusted with what was probably dried blood and hurt like a bitch. My hand was unusable and a nightmare to handle. I could smell just how terrible I really smelled. I needed to wash off and get as clean as one could on the Isle. I tried to get off the bed on my own but Harry's arms were around me in an instant, effectively trapping me.

"And just where do ye think yer going princess?"

"I need to wash up. I stink." I pouted for the first time since I came aboard. "I can do it." I tried to stand up by myself again and surprisingly Harry let me. But my victory was short lived when I failed to keep my balance after I was on my own two feet. Thankfully Harry caught me around my waist and carefully righted me, smiling like a cat who'd just gotten the cream. "Ok, fine. I need help. Would you mind finding Uma for me?"

"I think I can handle keeping you upright and scrubbing yer back." He teased.

"But the impropriety!" I gasped in mock horror, giggling.

"Ye've obviously forgotten that you pranced around in yer birthday suit yer first day here." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be a perfect gentlemen. Pirate's honor."

"There's no such thing as a 'pirate's honor' you liar!" I teased.

"In all seriousness, Uma's probably still dealing with Gil who will definitely want to see you when he comes to his senses." Harry threw a glare towards the door. "So it's me or nothing." He grinned.

"Fine." I relented. "But no funny business. Got it?"

"As you wish, princess."

Harry stayed true to his words and helped me rid myself of the blood and stench that clung to my body. Once we were satisfied that I was clean as could be we settled into bed with my mind racing with a million questions after the events of the last couple of hours.

"Ani. I can hear yer brain working overtime. What are ye thinking about?"

"Well, mostly I was wondering how this is going to work." I gestured between the two of us.

"Oh, ye've never…?"

"Uh, no. I've never dated or been emotionally attached to anyone in anyway."

"Well, we all have an understanding that we all need different things from different people. There's never really been a jealousy factor because we are always open and honest about ourselves with each other. We started this…er… arrangement together so it's never really been an issue. I'm surprised Uma and Gil have welcomed ye the way they have. Yer the only person who's ever been invited in."

"So what? Am I expected to be involved with Uma and Gil now too?"

"To be honest we haven't really talked about it. But nobody here will force ye to do anything. Ye belong here, with us, and all three of us can feel it. We were missing a piece of the puzzle that we didn't know existed, but now that yer here we know ye were meant to fill that void."

"You are awfully poetic today."

"Part of my charm, princess."

"Why did you guys accept me so quickly? Uma especially seems very guarded, even when we're out of the public eye."

"Uma… and Gil, saw how seeing ye once affected me. They saw there was something deep down inside me that would never be whole until I had found ye. I spent a year plotting and planning and praying to any god that would listen trying to get to ye."

"Oh… I… well, I'm out of my element here. I need time to process everything. I think I'm overwhelmed." I admitted

"Ye've been through a lot. You need some rest. I'm staying with ye to wake you up every hour or so. Uma and Gil will be taking some shifts too. One at a time, if that's ok. I know there's a lot to talk about for all of us. Come on. Bed time." I let out an involuntary yawn as I tried to find a position that didn't make my eyes well up with pain. _Maybe sleep is a good thing_. And to my surprise, Harry laid down and sang lullabies in my ear until I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Make-Up

"Um, it's time to wake up. I have to check you now if you're not too mad at me." A light tapping on my forehead made me pop my eyes open to find Gil crouching beside the bed. I struggled to sit up on the bed without hurting myself further when Gil lifted me up out of the bed and directly into his lap. He pressed his forehead to mine and we both took a deep cleansing breath. "How are you feeling?" Gil chewed his lip nervously, ready to accept my anger.

"I feel sore and tired, but not the worst I've ever felt." I joked.

"I… Ani. I was out of line."

"Just a bit. You scared me more than anything. Before I could never really imagine you as Gaston's son, but I saw it earlier. You have never truly intimidated me the way you did when you blew up."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I may have a little anger management problem." He grinned and crinkled his nose at me. "It takes a lot for me to get upset, but when I do…" He shuddered. "I completely lose control."

"I know you were upset with me." I hid my face in the crook of his neck, not willing to make eye contact yet.

"I was scared. You ran off on your own, in a part of the Isle my dad frequents quite a bit. I was terrified he would find you before we could. I was ready to have to kill to make sure you were safe. I promised you that nobody would hurt you again and you made me break that promise. Uma told me you ran on pure instinct. I've done that a few times too." He added quietly. "I adore you Ani. I don't know how but you've weaseled your way into our family and now I don't think we could survive without you."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you Gil. I already agreed to stay on the ship until it is deemed safe to go ashore."

"Without a fight?" Gil asked in amazement

"Why is everyone surprised by that?!" I laughed

"Well, it's probably because you've proven time and time again how strong willed you are. I mean you came on a ship as a rescue and basically told the captain she had to agree to your terms. So yeah, I'm surprised you are taking this well."

"I don't have much more fight left in me right now Gil. But I held my own against Jay until the smaller boy stabbed me." I smiled

"I'm proud of you for remembering your training. But let's not have to use it again anytime soon, ok princess?"

"Not you too! I hate it when Harry calls me that." I pouted, but Gil just kissed my nose. "I'm serious. I'm not a princess."

"You feel like a princess." He stated simply, like it was common knowledge. "You feel like a powerful warrior pirate princess who has the power to make entire armies bend to your will."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I think every time I see you." He admitted as I rolled my eyes. I tried to stfile a yawn, but I remained wildly unsuccessful. "We can finish this talk later. Back to bed with you." He lifted me back into bed, moving Harry who had taken advantage of the empty bed and was now completely sprawled out across the bed. Gil settled in beside me, making sure I was comfortable before drifting off to sleep himself.

_They look so peaceful when they sleep. I wish they could be this carefree all the time. I'll do whatever is necessary make sure we can be happy one day._ And with that singular thought in the forefront of my mind, I set to planning.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_**Author's Note:**__Sorry for the fluff but there will be a couple more fluffy chapters coming up soon. _

_I didn't originally plan to focus on this part of the story line, but it happened so enjoy!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Magic Within

I had come to realize that Uma was not one to discuss feelings or let her guard down often so it was no surprise to me when it was her turn to check on me that she just asked questions pertaining to my injuries and absolutely nothing more. She had more or less shut down after the emotional roller coaster we all experienced the previous day. However, I couldn't help but want to break her walls down. I knew the boys had over time. But they had been around far longer than me. I thought about asking her outright why she saved me, but I already knew what she'd say. Harry. So I kept my mouth shut and accepted the tiny bits of affection I could from her until I could work on getting to know the real Uma, behind the mask.

I woke up for the day on my own, feeling semi normal until I tried to get out of bed and get myself dressed without help. I got my leg caught in my pants and I ended up tripping and falling flat on my face, and my broken arm. I screamed as pain rolled through body after the fall and before I knew it the boys were on either side of me helping me stand on my own again.

"I'm stronger than yesterday." I grinned at Harry's scowl. "I got up all by myself!"

"Ye were on the floor screaming when I woke up."

"I tripped getting dressed!" I informed him.

"Mhmm, sure ye did, princess." I flicked my gaze to Gil for a brief second, a small smile on both of our faces. "I take it ye two made up then?" Gil nodded enthusiastically as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"Will you let us help you get dressed, Ani?" Gil asked as they placed me on the edge of the bed.

"Fine." I grimaced. "Clothes are over there." I pointed to the heap of clothes on the floor.

Several agonizing minutes later I was dressed and seated in the chair at my desk.

"What's your plan for today?" Gil eyed me warily.

"Well, I was going to work on designing new clothes for the four of us. But seeing as how my dominant hand is broken, I don't see myself drawing or sewing anytime soon."

"What did ye have in mind for me?" Harry smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pirate boy?" I quipped. Harry's eyebrows disappearing behind his disheveled hair.

"Fiesty. Ye must be feeling better." He grinned.

"I feel more like myself today." I confirmed.

"Let us help you. You can teach us to do all the things you normally do so you don't feel like you aren't pulling your own weight." Gil offered. Harry looked at him with an amused expression.

"You think I'm gonna learn to sew?" He couldn't contain his amusement and annoyance.

"Uma knows how to sew." I shrugged. "You'd be the only one who doesn't. I think I might like that, Gil. It would be nice to have something to focus on right now."

"What do you need to get started?"

"Some fabric in whatever colors you guys want. A few needles and some thread. A knife or scissors."

"Oh! I have something for you! Be right back." Gil bounded out the door, looking very reminiscent of a giant puppy.

I turned my attention back to a pouting Harry. "What colors do you like?" I questioned.

'I'd have to say red, mostly, though ye can't go wrong with a good black either." He added thoughtfully.

"Red, huh? Interesting."

"How so?"

"I've noticed that most VKs tend to stick with colors that match their parents." He bristled under my scrutiny. "It's not a bad thing by any means. Just something I noticed."

"I'm gonna pick a different one." He added after a few moments of silent thought.

"No, don't! I think you look handsome in red." I assured him.

"Princess, I look handsome in anything!" That earned him a smack from my good hand as Gil came bursting back through the door. He dropped several dozen bolts of fabric on my desk

"What in the world is this?"

"Harry and I stole this for you!"

"Why?"

"Ye said ye wanted leather." He shrugged. I began to look through the fabric. They had really gone all out. They'd gotten bright teal, vibrant red, rich brown, deep gray, midnight blue, mustard yellow, crisp white, and stunning black leather along with tons of shades of cotton fabric to go with them.

"I can work with this. Pick out some colors you'd like and we can get started."

The boys got to work picking out what they liked and what they thought Uma would like. Harry grumbled about the thought of learning to sew until I kicked him out of the room.

I set to teaching Gil how to take measurements and how to measure and cut fabric, giving a little leeway for seams and mistakes. He picked up on that quicker than I thought he would so by the time dinner rolled around we had moved on to threading needles and learning the very basics of sewing. When Harry arrived Gil's fingers were pricked and smarting and we were laughing hysterically at how ridiculous the whole situation was.

Harry took a second to assess the situation before pouting. "Let's go. Uma's waiting with dinner in our room."

Gil helped me up and kept a secure arm around my waist which seemed to annoy Harry. _So much for never getting jealous._ I flashed Harry a sincere smile, hoping it would lighten his mood but it only seemed to make him scowl more.

The walk between the rooms was short and quick, and before I knew it I was face-to-face with Uma.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, eyes darting between where Gil's hand rested on my waist and Harry's face.

"More like me." She pulled me into a gentle hug, out of Gil's supportive grasp.

"I'm glad," She whispered in my ear. "I've missed you." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but adoration and relief.

The tension in the room dissipated as we ate, Uma filled us in on what the crew had heard in regards to Hook and Gaston's search for me. So far, they hadn't found anything concrete, but they knew I was alive thanks to the incident at Ursula's. Rumor was I was like a shadow. Always moving in the darkness and never settling down anywhere.

_A shadow? If they want a shadow, I'll give them a shadow._

"Harry, Gil. Go up to the deck and make sure the crew is behaving. They're getting restless with Hook snooping around here." An order from their captain. They both obliged almost begrudgingly.

"So now that you have me alone, what do you want from me?" I asked as soon as the door shut.

"What's going on with you and the boys? When you three came over tonight, there was something wrong."

"Oh. Well, Gil offered to help me make some clothes and Harry complained so I kicked him out to teach Gil."

"He probably wanted you to argue with him to stay and help. But it seemed like more than that. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was jealous."

"But you do know better and we both know that Harry doesn't get jealous." Uma collapsed in gales of laughter.

"Is that what he told you? He doesn't get jealous?!" Uma's eyes leaked with tears from her laughing. She took a deep breath to quell the giggles. "Harry is the most possessive person I know. He's possessive over all of us. But I've never seen him that possessive. Something change between you?" She hedged a guess.

"Um, yeah. You could say that. We, uh, kissed?" I stammered, suddenly nervous that it wasn't appropriate. Uma just nodded in silence.

"I'm so curious to know what kind of magic you have." She commented out of the blue.

"Magic?" I snorted. "No magic, I'm afraid. My mom was just your usual human, and my dad was a nobody. One night stand and then surprise! A baby! I don't even know if he knows I exist. We weren't allowed to talk about him."

"There's definitely magic in you. I can sense it. Do you ever feel like there's something just underneath your skin, waiting to be released?"

"Once." I admitted. "When we were at your mom's…"

"I'm telling you it is magic. It's gotta be. How else did you manage to bewitch all three of us?" She smirked.

"Magic doesn't exist here."

"Dark magic doesn't. But it doesn't erase it from our DNA, Ani. Magic is a part of us. And we are being denied our true selves. When I get out of here, I'm going to bring down this barrier once and for all." She promised.

"First we need to deal with Hook." I reminded her.

"Right you are Ani." She patted my cheek. "Let's go get the boys."


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

"Just to recap, we are going to corner Hook when he's leaving his ship, regardless of who is with him, and just tell him to stop snooping around the ship? Did I get that right?" Gil pressed, obviously displeased with the current iteration of the plan.

"I know. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Uma pouted. We had spent hours trying to come up with a plan in which nobody had to murder their own fathers and we sounded like little kids.

"Bad idea." Harry chimed in. "There is no reasoning with him. It'll end with a fight, especially if I'm there."

For most of the conversation, I had remained silent. I had a fool proof plan. But it went against just about everything I had promised the gang so I couldn't tell them. I just had to hope they stalled for another couple weeks so I could get healed up and exact my revenge.

"Why are we rushing this?" I questioned. "Why don't we wait until Mal and her kind are off the Isle? It's only a month or so until they leave. They'll be leaving their territory up for grabs, and their allies for the taking. What will all her silent followers do when their protection is safely tucked away in Bore-adon? They'll be looking for their next leader. It should be you Uma. Besides, we could always use the extra eyes on the Isle." Silence followed my suggestion as my three cohorts chewed over my points. Just from their faces I could tell that I had convinced the boys, but Uma still had reservations. "What, Uma? I can tell you're not convinced."

"I just don't like to wait around doing nothing."

"We won't be doing nothing." I explained. "We'll be lying in wait, like a tiger ready to pounce. We'll be planning. It would give us time to come up with a more solid plan that isn't a guaranteed suicide mission."

"It's not the worst plan we've come up with." Uma relented.

"I told ya so!" I grinned, "I may not be able to leave, but I can still help."

"I think that's enough plotting and planning for one evening, don't ye think?"

"There is never enough plotting and planning, Harry. We're villains, remember?" Uma teased. Harry very pointedly ignored her and staring singing some sea shanty he'd picked up. Uma and Gil almost immediately joined him while I openly gaped.

_Who knew they could sing?_

They sang song after song while I just listened with rapt attention. They were so caught up in having fun it was almost easy to forget what they'd been through. I smiled at the thought of living a normal life where we could just be ourselves and be free.

"Why aren't you singing?" Gil interrupted my thoughts of utopia.

"I just never have before." I shrugged.

"You've never sang before?!" Gil was shocked. "How is that even possible?"

"I have never felt any inclination, I guess."

"You have to try it. You'll love it. I promise."

"I'm not even sure I can sing, Gil."

"Everyone can sing! I'll teach you!" Gil tried his hardest to teach me to sing, but the best we got was a loud croak.

"We should stop. It's not going to happen." Gil looked a little crestfallen as I shut down the impromptu voice lesson. "Sorry." My voice dropped to a whisper. "Guess I'll always be a disappointment." Embarrassment colored my face.

"Stop that." Gil grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "You could never be a disappointment. Trust me." He kissed my forehead before settling beside me and wrapping an arm around me. Harry tried not to look too put out. I had a sneaking suspicion Uma had already managed to give him the briefest of dressing downs since he was no longer openly glaring.

"For goodness sakes, Harry, stop pouting!" I chided.

"I'm not pouting and I'm offended ye would even suggest such a thing." I rolled my eyes, asking whatever gods were listening to give me the strength I needed to deal with this petulant child.

"You are pouting and it's not attractive." Gil added.

"Not attractive?! Not attrac… I'll never be not attractive Gilly!" Harry quipped with a laugh.

"Oh yes, very unattractive and extremely unintimidating." I nodded, with mock seriousness.

"You two are going to get him riled up and I will not help bail you out this time." Uma tried to feign indifference, but a small twitch of a smirk gave her away. I barely had time to register the warning when Harry marched toward Gil and me, determination giving way to a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Up." He demanded once he was directly in front of us. I peeked at Gil out of the corner of my eye to see how to handle this. Gil remained seated and therefore so did I. I even crossed my arms just to drive my disobedience home. Harrys's voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "I said, up."

"You've done it now." Uma laughed somewhere in the background.

Harry suddenly dropped to a crouch in front of me, surprising both myself and Gil. Harry grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Up, princess." His eyes flashed red momentarily.

I looked at him for a long moment before deciding it was probably in my best interest to do as he asked and stood up. Harry followed suit and took one long look from my face, down my body, and back up again. I shivered under his scrutiny.

"Now. What were ye saying, princess?"

"Um.. I said that.. You were very… uhh… unattractive.." I stammered, suddenly terrifyingly nervous.

"And..?" He prodded.

"Umm…"

"I believe she said, and I quote, 'very unattractive and extremely unintimidating." Gil supplied as he stood up to join me.

"That's what I thought ye said, Ani." Harry growled as he grabbed my waist to pull me closer. "Care to reevaluate?" I nodded quickly, eyes frozen on his.

"Extremely attractive." I blurted before I could think. Harry's face broken into a grin.

"And?"

"Very intimidating." Gil finished for me.

"Much better." Harry lowered his lips to mine and pulled me into a bruising kiss. "Ye may return to yer regularly scheduled programming." He chuckled as he pulled Gil into a similar embrace.


	13. Chapter 13: The Admission

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. Uma and Harry spent their time strategizing which areas would the easiest to take and which ones could turn into a fight, while Gil and I (but mostly Gil) worked tirelessly on new outfits to be debuted soon. Harry was getting a nice red jacket with a simple white undershirt and black pants. Uma was getting a teal vest and dress with a purple long sleeved undershirt. And Gil was getting a brown sleeveless shirt with a little red and yellow accents and insisted on patching his jeans with leather in the same color. Oh, and something to cover his hair. All in all, everything was coming along nicely. I just wished I could've helped more.

Finally, after about a month or so, my hand was healed up enough to function mostly normally. I threw myself into finishing the pieces for the others, finishing off each ensemble with some fingerless leather gloves. They were going to be the best dressed on the Isle and though nobody knew it, they were publicly marked as mine.

"I have presents!" I called as I entered our room, arms full of clothes. "Hot off the presses!" I threw each new ensemble to their new owners.

"Damn, Ani. Ye really outdid yerself." Harry wasted no time pulling his jacket on.

"I love it Ani." Uma gushed as she pulled me into a hug.

"I really can't take credit for making all this. Gil did most of the work." I motioned for him to come over to me and he blushed on his way over. "Thank you Gil. I really could not have done it without you." I ghosted a kiss on his cheek.

"You were the brains behind everything. I was just your hands." He smiled sweetly down at me.

"You three try on your stuff and make sure everything fits to your liking. I need to go tidy up the sewing room." I practically ran to my other room and began to carefully but quickly put everything away, saving all the scraps for the inevitable patches I knew I would need in the future. I was nearly finished putting all the needles and thread away when I heard the door open slowly. I whipped around to find Gil tiptoeing in with something held behind his back.

"You already need something fixed?" I teased.

"Oh, I, no." He looked nervous. "I just wanted to thank you for teaching me to sew and being so patient with me, like all the time, and just…agh… I love you, Ani. You pour 110% of yourself into everybody else and you never slow down, even when you probably should. So I made this for you, you deserve something new and awesome too." He presented me with a package wrapped in paper and rope.

I gingerly unwrapped it to reveal a gray and black patchwork leather dress with a gray vest like Uma's, a black jacket like Harry's, and a gray head covering, like Gil's.

"If you look closely on everything I made, you'll find little scraps of all of our colors too." He came up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I made everything so you can wear it together or separately. And I only really knew how to make what you told me, so I just modeled everything off of our stuff. I hope you don't mind. Oh, I almost forgot. I made these to finish it off." He handed me a pair a leather gloves like the ones I made for the other three. Mine were black on the outside but had stripes of teal, brown, red, and gray on the palms.

"It's perfect Gil." I turned toward him with tears pricking my eyes. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. I just wanted you to feel how you make us feel all the time. I meant what I said. I love you Ani."

I looked up to find him staring at me, trying t gauge my reaction. I started to cry as I pulled him into a giant hug. "I love you too, Gil. Thank you."

"Don't cry Ani." He broke the hug to wipe my tears off my cheeks but kept his hands on either side of my face. "I don't care that it's a good cry. I never want to be the reason you cry, ever. Got it?"

"Got it." I barked out a watery laugh. I laced my hands behind Gil's neck to hug him again, but was stopped by an odd look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I just realized you said it back. I wasn't expecting you to say it back. You don't have to, if you don't.. I didn't say it so you'd feel guilted into saying it back. IjustneededyoutoknowhowIfeelandhowmuchIcareaboutyou."

I silenced him with a searing kiss.

"I said it because I meant it. When have I ever done something just to make someone feel better?" I smirked.

"You do have a point." He grinned before pulling me in for another one.


	14. Chapter 14: The Awakening

We all awoke too early with too much energy. Mal and her crew were leaving the Isle for Auradon and our plan would finally be set in motion.

"When are they leaving?" I asked, though I knew I would be ship bound yet again.

"There's not a set time, just that it'll be this morning so we need to hurry. I wanna see them leave with my own eyes before we take their territory." We all got dressed quickly without further conversation. I studied their faces as they got ready to leave. Determination, fear, nervousness, excitement, and worry all danced along their faces before they all slid their masks of indifference and determination on.

"Stay out of trouble. They'll be plenty of time for that later." I grinned as I fussed over all of them once we were all out on the deck. "Don't forget the plan. Divide and conquer."

"Yes, mom, we know." Gil joked.

"Have fun. Be safe. Make friends!" I called as they left the ship and went ashore with a few crew members. _I am never going to get any real work done while they're out there. I need something to occupy my mind._ _I wonder if there are any good books aboard._

I set out to find books, any book that I could pretend to read until my family returned home safely. One crew member pointed me to what was supposed to be a little makeshift library, but only had a couple books that weren't completely ruined. The first book I picked up was Robin Hood. I skimmed through the pages quickly. _This could be interesting._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The Isle was in complete darkness before my companions made it back on the ship. They all seemed to be in pretty good spirits.

"How was it?" I prodded as soon as they opened the door.

"They are gone!" Uma squealed in delight. "We've made pretty good headway in securing their territory. Though there was one kid who tried to pick a fight with Harry. She's lucky Harry wasn't in a fighting mood."

"I'm always in a fighting mood, but she seemed familiar somehow. I can't shake it."

"What part of the Isle is she from?" I wondered.

"We were near the heart of Mal's territory, somewhere near Curl Up and Dye." My face blanched and I immediately knew who would dare stand toe to toe with Harry Hook. There was only one person who would've been so protected by Mal's crew that she couldn't accept help from anyone else. _Dizzy._

"Ani, are you ok? You're looking a little…sea sick?"

"What did she look like?"

"Short, with reddish brown hair that had different colors in it."

"Dizzy. My cousin. She… She thinks I abandoned her. That's why Mal and Evie hate me. We have to protect her. Harry, you have to promise me she stays safe."

"I promise. But I don't think she'll be accepting help from me anytime soon."

"So don't make it look like help." I offered before quickly turning to Uma. "I want a bow and arrow."

"Ok, uh, why?"

"I was reading Robin Hood today and I want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Again, why?"

"Because you guys will be off doing fun stuff and I'll be stuck here. I just want something that'll keep my busy."

"Fine. I'll find some stuff. But if anyone, including yourself, gets hurt I'm taking them away." I rolled my eyes at her.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

True to her word, Uma got me a bow, some arrows, a quiver, and a target. I threw myself into archery, quickly mastering the basics and focused on precision. The only problem was a stagnant target got pretty boring after a while, even given the unpredictability of the elements. Soon I turned to asking the crew to launch things in the air to shoot down. Naturally this eventually bored me as well and I longed to venture on the Isle. Every day I was stuck on the ship the more and more frustrated I became.

I tried to hide my boredom and frustration, but I knew that my friends were starting to pick up on it.

"I was thinking, maybe we should have a day, just us, tomorrow." Gil suggested one evening after dinner. "We haven't had a lot of time together lately. I miss it."

"Don't you guys still have work to do on the Isle?" I sneered, unable to control my temper.

"Oh, it's nothing that can't wait for us to take a day off." He smiled, unaffected by my attitude.

"Why would you want to be stuck here all day when you could be living it up on land?" I spat. "Or do you just feel sorry for poor little Ani that you more or less forced into submission? Is that it? Pity the poor orphan girl who can't even take care of herself." I could feel my anger rising and felt my last strip of patience snap like a rubber band. "I don't need your pity!" Something was trying to claw its way out of me just as Gil grabbed me. "Get off of me!" I shrieked as I felt a million lightning bolts just under my skin. They felt warm and tingly, well for me anyway. Gil ripped his hands away like he'd been shocked.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry pushed past Gil to get to me while Uma tended to Gil. "What in all that is unholy was that, Ani?" My gaze refocused and I began to feel semi-normal again.

"What was what?" I asked. Apart from getting angry, Harry had no way to know how that affected me.

"You shocked me." Gil said quietly.

"Yer fucking eyes turned purple.. How did that happen?" I looked around the room. Everyone looked more or less worried and more than a little afraid.

I took a step back, full coming to my senses. "I… I don't know. I just felt angry and then something inside me snapped." I sank to the floor, all the adrenaline washed away with anxiety.

"Magic." Uma stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Magic doesn't work here. Kind of the point right?" Gil interjected.

"Dark magic doesn't work here. And what Auradon considers dark magic is villain magic. I think we just found a loop hole." I could see Uma's gears turning as she attempted to logic her way into an explanation. "We know that 'good' magic works here. Fairy Godmother can bippity-boppity-boo her way in here if she wanted to, and you can use good magic to open the barrier from in here. What if they found a way to differentiate between hero magic and villain magic? Maybe that's how you were able to do that?"

"How in the world would I have good magic? I'm the daughter of two villains, remember?"

"Ye don't know who yer dad is. Maybe he's a prince" Harry offered.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Some prince just came gallivanting on the Isle one day and happened to meet my mom before quickly hopping back into Auradon leaving me here to rot."

"I'm telling you, somehow it's magic. I don't know how but I know what." I rolled my eyes at Uma's uncharacteristic positivity. "I can prove it. Hold this." She took her gold shell necklace off and placed it in my hands. Unbelievably, it started to glow in my hands. "Told ya." Uma grinned triumphantly before taking her necklace back.

"What else can you do?" Gil asked, excitedly.

"I didn't even know I could do that."

"Try something."

"Right, I'll just make myself fly then." I replied sarcastically before briefly wondering if I actually could. Since I really had nothing to lose I focused my energy on finding that rush of energy, that buzzing that started somewhere deep within. Within moments I found it and focused on raising up, up, up. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in one of the windows. I was doing it! My feet were a foot or two off the ground, my hair was floating in the air, and my normally green eyes were glowing a bright purple. I looked powerful. I _felt_ powerful. I slowly lowered myself and promptly collapsed into Harry and Gil, laughing happily.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Uma smirked.

"I don't know if I like that face. That's a plotting face." I giggled.

"Practice that. It'll definitely come in handy later."

"Aye, aye, captain!" I saluted in her direction.

"This changes everything." Harry grinned, eyes flashing wildly.


	15. Chapter 15:The Show and Tell

_What else can I do? _

I locked myself in my room the next day. I tried to fly again, but only managed to hold it for a few minutes each time. It was draining and exhilarating at the same time. I realized that I needed strong emotions to really pull my magic out. Thankfully my trauma afforded me plenty of them.

A lot of my time was spent experimenting. I mostly conjured a memory to get a volatile emotional response and left the tingly feeling unfocused to see what I could do. More often than not I was met with disappointment as I couldn't quite grasp control. It felt like I should be able to do more.

I tried one last time, focusing on making my hand disappear. I closed my eyes and thought about my escape, the fear and determination clouded my head as I tried to push of all my energy to my hands. The tingling moved to the very tips of my fingers and it turned white hot before slowly travelling up my arms. I opened my eyes and where my hands should've been there was nothing but air. I touched my hands together, relieved that I could still feel them. I focused on pushing it up to my shoulders, and it quickly followed. I decided to push myself further. My legs were next, both disappearing until I was nothing but a torso and head. I felt myself straining but I pushed it aside and continued. I watched as my torso disappeared, first my hips and stomach followed quickly by my ribs and chest. I grabbed a shard of mirror and tried to make my face disappear. I watched my eyes glow brilliantly purple before my facial features seemingly dissolved into nothing. My eyes were the last to go though I could swear I could still see light purple orbs floating in the air.

_I did it! Holy shit I did it. _ I giggled as I jumped in delight. The next thing I knew my vision was swimming and darkened before I fell.

I heard the thud as I hit the ground and just knew someone had to have heard outside my room. Before I knew it, Gil burst through the door.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just tripped." I explained as he helped me to my feet.

"You're bleeding." He grabbed my hand as I saw a river of blood leaving the gash in my palm. I had forgotten about the piece of mirror had had in my hand. I looked up at Gil, suddenly curious if I could fix myself. He went to go find some bandages for me.

"Hold on. I want to try something." I tried to pull some anger or fear, but for some reason I couldn't. My emotions were tuned to Gil and his unwavering concern for my wellbeing. I tried again to pull some resentment or guilt, but came up empty yet again. Then I had a stroke of genius. "Kiss me." I instructed Gil.

"What?"

"Kiss me!" I repeated as he slipped a large, calloused hand under my jaw before dropping his lips to mine. I allowed myself to freely feel the adoration and love I had for this boy and felt the now familiar whispers of magic dancing beneath my skin. He deepened the kiss as I focused on healing my palm. My hand flooded with heat and Gil pulled away as he felt it.

We both looked down expectedly. The blood was still pooled in my palm but the cut was gone. I set to cleaning the blood off when I noticed a mischievous glint in Gil's eyes.

"Wicked." He grinned.

We made eye contact and both ran to our shared room where we found Uma and Harry deep in conversation.

"Guys, you have to see what Ani can do now." Gil brandished a small knife.

"Woah, mate. What do ye think yer doing?" Harry stood to take it from Gil.

"Just sit down and watch." Gil and I exchanged a conspiratorial look. He grabbed my hand and I silently prayed that I'd be able to pull this off. He cut a slash in the center of my palm and held it up for Uma and Harry, who just blanched at the sight. Gil looked down at me and I tried to give him a reassuring smile. I took a step away from him and closed my eyes. I gave myself over to my tumbling emotions and searched for the electricity in my veins. Nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. They were all quietly watching with varied levels of confusion.

_Come on, you can do this. Focus._

I turned my attention back to my hand which was now bleeding profusely and was starting to ache. I heard Harry get up from the bed.

"What the fuck is going on guys?" Harry prodded.

"I can do this." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Ye can do what?" Harry strode over to me, taking my hands in his. "What did you think was going to happen, Ani?"

"I can do this." Panic was starting to creep in. I tried to pull from it but panic wasn't cutting it either, apparently. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on Harry. I could feel his confusion and anger rolling off of him.

_If only I could siphon his emotions_.

I tried to really pin down the emotions I was feeling, but they were all too jumbled to really get a read.

I could hear the pitter patter of my blood hitting the wooden floor and I realized that I either needed to get on with it or admit defeat.

I looked into Harry's skeptical eyes and my body flooded with determination.

It took a split second for me to feel the magic buzzing and another to push it to my injury. I kept my eyes on Harry as he watched my skin mend itself and stop bleeding. When it was over I wiped my hand on my already blood stained pants and held it up for Uma to see.

"Told ya!" Gil laughed.

"That's witchcraft." Harry gaped and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That would've come in handy when you were jumped." Uma commented.

"I'm not sure I would've been able to fix all of that damage. Magic is incredibly draining." I yawned as I started to lose my balance. Harry slipped an arm around my waist and led me to the bed. I balked, not wanting to seem weak.

"Rest, Ani." Uma whispered. "Gotta build that strength up." She motioned for me to lay next to where she was sitting. I humored her and scooted over to lay down. She began playing with my hair as I drifted off into a peaceful little nap.


	16. Chapter 16: The Parade

_I was stalking the narrow alleys on the Isle, my prey running but never getting too far ahead of me. I cackled into the cold night air. He knew I was coming for him. He knew he wouldn't make it past tonight. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He ran down another alley, a dead end. He had come to the end of his rope and he was terrified. Terrified of me. I reached behind me to grab an arrow from my quiver and loaded my bow with a relaxed ease. I was the hunter now. And he would finally know how it felt to be prey. I laughed once more as I pulled the bow string back and…_

"ANI! It's time to wake up, princess!" Harry bellowed as I shot upright, heart racing and breathing heavy. Harry glanced at me, realizing I was not my usual self. "What's wrong?"

"A dream…" I drew in a deep breath.

"Ye have nothing to worry about. It wasn't real." _I know it's not real. That's the problem. _He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly as I shook my head to derail my train of thought. "We have a surprise for ye. Let's not keep Gil and Uma waiting." I rushed to get dressed, hoping that I could get off this damn ship for a little bit.

I grabbed my hood but instead of putting it on, I shoved it in my jacket pocket.

Harry grabbed my hand and led me out on the deck. The wind picked up sending my crimson hair flying around me and filling the air with the smell of salt water. Uma and Gil stood in the middle of the ship, Gil grinning like a little kid and Uma with her normal guarded "captain" expression.

"We're going on the Isle." Uma said as she turned and led us off the ship.

I grabbed my hood, "Should I…?" I trailed off at her gaze.

"Leave it off. It's time the Isle knows who you are and who you belong to."

"Belong to?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine. Belong with. Happy?"

"I'm just tickled pink." I quipped.

The four of us walked shoulder to shoulder with the boys flanking the outside. People took notice. They stopped and whispered among themselves. Uma and I exchanged a glance and smiled wickedly at each other. I tried to block out the whispers asking who I was and where I came from. Uma led us through some smaller alleys that forced us to close ranks. I took the opportunity to memorize the streets and alleys while maintaining the air of indifference and power. People actively moved out of our way. It was exhilarating.

"Who is she?" I heard for the hundredth time since coming ashore. I stopped, recognizing the voice. I spun and advanced toward the familiar voice. In the shadows stood Dizzy, a lot bigger than I remember her but just as spunky and brave. I felt Harry flanking my right side as Dizzy took a step toward us, looking every bit like a small dog who thought they were intimidating. "You don't intimidate me, Hook." She spat in our direction. I looked to Harry who simply smiled, wide and deranged. I snuck a glance at Uma who nodded almost imperceptibly at me.

"What's the matter Dizzy? Don't you recognize me?" I sneered, trying to keep up the pretense of hating her.

She let her obvious fear slip through the cracks in her façade. "Who...Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I thought it'd be obvious, cousin." I smirked at her gobsmacked face as I rejoined Uma, knowing full well that by the end of the day the entire isle would know who I was and who I was with.

We continued my parade through the Isle when Uma came to an abrupt halt and the boys immediately flanked me. I casually glanced around for the reason behind our pause, noticing a pair of men desperately trying to appear as though they were not using a near empty alley to plot and plan. Their backs were to us, but we all knew who it was in a second. Gaston and Hook. The two people we were trying to draw out. _How fortuitous._

"Hook. Gaston." Uma's voice rang out in the silent alley as they turned around surprised. "I heard you two were snooping around my ship." Both men were solely focused on Uma. "If we catch you again, you will regret it."

They both rolled their eyes at the impetuous teen and started to look at the rest of us. Gaston looked at Gil curiously and Harry with distain. Hook looked at Gil with indifference and Harry with thinly veiled rage. They both happened to notice me at the exact same time. Gaston's eyes went wide and red began creeping up his neck as he realized who I was. Hook simply twirled his metal hook so it glinted in the dim light. I moved slightly so I was discretely touching both Harry and Gil and allowed the tiniest bit of emotion to slip past my mask. My eyes flashed violet and both men took an involuntary step back before shaking their heads as though they couldn't believe what they saw.

Uma took their momentary confusion as an opportunity to make our exit. "Stay away." She called as we left the men in the alley. We quickly made our way back home, none of us daring to speak until we were in the privacy of our own room.

"That was…intense." I sighed as I dropped into the nearest chair.

"That's the first time I've seen my dad since I ran away." Gil admitted quietly as he sat down on the floor in front of me. I began to mindlessly rub his shoulders as he continued. "I didn't think that'd be so hard. He didn't seem to care." Gil's voice cracked a little bit.

"He was confused." I uttered before I could stop myself.

"What?" Gil asked turning to me.

"He raised you to be just like him but you aren't. To him you left for no reason and now you're part of a pirate crew." I shook my head, unsure where my sudden confidence in Gil's upbringing came from. "Uhh… sorry. I don't really know where that came from." Gil just looked at me and I was afraid my interruption may have set him off.

"You could be right." He said after a few long minutes of silence. "I usually tried to hang around LeFou when I could. I think I'm more like him than my dad." We all nodded in agreement as a tense atmosphere filled the room. Harry broke the silence with an outraged groan.

"I almost went after him." Harry said quietly. "I saw him look at you, Ani, and I wanted to rip his throat out. Ye were the only thing stopping me. Ye leaned into me and I kept my head on straight. ARGH! I want to kill him." Harry threw a cup he had been fiddling with against the wall and it shattered against the wood.

"We all do." Uma sympathized.

"No!" Harry screamed, bordering on insanity. "He's mine." He dropped onto the bed, all the gusto leaving his system.

"I… um… I don't think I want to be the one to… well, my dad… I don't think I could…"

"Nobody is asking you to Gil." I tried to comfort him through my anger.

"You should do it Ani. If it's going to be one of us, it has to be you."


	17. Chapter 17: The Outing

The night after my introduction to the Isle I waited until my companions were all soundly asleep before leaving the room. I slipped unseen into my personal room and donned my dress, jacket, and hood before grabbing my bow and quiver and a couple small knives.

I slipped off the ship unnoticed by the few crew members that happened to be awake. I headed off in the direction we found Hook and Gaston, hoping that the alley they chose was relatively close to where they called home. I didn't come on the Isle to kill them, this was an intelligence mission. I needed to gain massive amounts of intel about where they both lived, establishments they frequented both together and individually, what they did at those establishments, anybody they may live with, etc.

I kept to the shadows, slowly slinking my way through the haunted streets and alleys. As I passed the alley where we had found two of my personal demons, I caught the unmistakable glint of silver metal. He was rounding the corner at the other end of the alley onto the street and I quickly followed. As luck would have it, he took me straight to Gaston. They met in another dimly lit alley, not quite acknowledging each other but walking in the same direction.

I stayed far enough away that they wouldn't detect my presence but close enough that I didn't lose them. They led me directly to my former residence. I took a moment to gather my thoughts before bracing myself for the onslaught of mostly repressed memories that were sure to be awoken after this little adventure.

Somehow I managed to enter the building unseen, fully aware that if I happened to be caught I would not be leaving it alive. I took a quick peek at the unattended schedule and noticed that my old room didn't seem to have anybody in it any longer. I decided a quick peek at my old room to hopefully find anything I may have left behind probably wouldn't hurt anything. I did find a small nook to hide in and let my magic vanish me from sight. I knew it wouldn't last long, but it was a necessary precaution.

I carefully made my way to my old room and paused at the door to listen for any movement behind it. When I heard none, I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. I turned to close it when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Who…Who's there?" A fearful voice rang out in the dark. "I know there's somebody here." Her small voice trembled as she lit a candle. "Show yourself." She began to cry and I could feel my heart ache for her. I cancelled my invisibility..…shield? Spell?... I don't know what to call it.

I heard a small gasp before sobs wracked her tiny body. I'd never seen this girl before but it was obvious that she was meant to be my replacement. Young, scared, with poorly dyed red hair this child was being forced to do unspeakable things, just like I had.

"Who are you?" She cried.

"I used to be you."

"Why are you here?" She demanded. I was at a loss for words. I didn't want to get her hopes up in case my plan took awhile, but I couldn't let her think I was the enemy.

"I came to get a few things. I left in a hurry." She giggled at that.

"How did you get out?'

"I ran. I almost died, but I ran."

"I want to-'

"No! I have a plan. Trust me. I know this is hell on earth but just hold on for a little while longer and I swear I will bring his whole place to its knees. Don't do anything that will get yourself killed." She reluctantly nodded her agreement. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Um… You wouldn't happen to be looking for a tiny book of sorts?" She smirked as she reached behind her pillow and produced my book of clients.

"Thank you very much. I need to be going. I've been here too long." I grabbed the book and smiled at the girl before channeling my rolling emotions into concealing myself.

"Freaky." She grinned.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet." I winked at her before fully disappearing and departing. I followed my previous route back out of that hell hole and ran all the way back to the ship, completely forgetting that I was still invisible. I thankfully managed to notice just before I opened the door to the room I shared with the gang.

After double checking that I was, indeed, visible once again, I gingerly opened the door and tiptoed in. As I began to change for actual sleep, Harry sat up and wordlessly nodded to the door with questions swimming in his eyes. I tried my best to look confused, but Harry was having none of it.

"Now." He whispered, not wanting to wake Gil or Uma, as he climbed out of bed and opened the door. "After ye, princess." _Well, shit._

"And just where were ye?" Harry questioned as soon as we were safely in my private room.

"Just walking around." I lied. "I couldn't sleep." Harry just crossed his arms and sat on the bed, waiting for me to elaborate. So I strode over to the chair in the corner of the room and plopped down, seemingly unaffected by his burning gaze. "Ani, talk to me. What were ye doing?" He visibly softened and it tugged on my heartstrings, but I knew he wouldn't understand if I told him the truth.

I allowed my façade to crack just a little bit. "I couldn't sleep so I came here to practice." The lie slipped through my teeth easier than I expected it to.

"Practice? Practice what?" He looked genuinely confused. My eyes lit up like I just couldn't wait to show him my new trick, even though a ball of dread filled my stomach. I didn't particularly want anyone to know I could disappear just yet, but it was the only way I could think of to keep Harry off the scent.

"Now you see me," I easily channeled my energy into my disappearing act, "now you don't!" It took almost no time to fully disappear this time.

"Holy hell, Ani. That's amazing!" His eyes danced wildly. I walked around the room a little, but faked a stumble and cancelled my magic, trying to make it seem I hadn't quite managed it. The exhaustion, however, was very real. As soon as I let go of my invisibility, I collapsed.

"It's pretty draining." I explained as Harry helped me up and I fully felt the exhaustion of my little adventure come to roost. I tried to walk to the door so we could go back but I fell again, forcing Harry to pick me up.

"Ye alright, princess?" Concern flooded his features and I felt my chest get tight as I looked into his eyes.

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest. You don't have to carry me all the way back. I can just sleep here tonight."

"Ye know I'm not going to let ye stay here by yerself." He grinned down at me as he walked us to the bed.

"You know you're stubborn right?" I giggled as he dropped me, causing me to bounce on the mattress.

"Stubborn, unattractive, and unintimidating. It's a wonder ye lot keep me around." He chuckled as he climbed in beside me. I rolled my eyes at him as I made room for him to lie down. He looked genuinely happy and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My heart felt like it could burst just by seeing my Harry happy. "What?" His smile fell as uncertainty crept into his expression.

"I… uh, nothing. You just looked happy." I desperately wanted to tell him how I felt, but I chickened out. He quirked an eyebrow, sensing that I was holding something back. He pressed a kiss to my hair and I pulled him in for a real one. I giggled as butterflies took up residence in my belly.

"What?" He pressed, equal parts amused and worried.

"I love you!" I blurted before I could stop myself. He paused and studied my face, trying to find a catch.

"Ye do?" He didn't believe me.

"Of course I do, you dolt." I smacked him upside the head and he grinned like a mad man.

"I love you, princess." He stopped my heart with a searing kiss. "Get some rest. Ye need it."

I snuggled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Decision

The door slammed shut and Harry bolted up to confront the intruder. I sat up to find Uma, hands on her hips and vibrating with anger. She stomped over to the bed and planted herself so we couldn't escape her wrath.

"You both overslept. We had a strategy meeting this morning and neither one of you bothered to get up for it! So now I have to come up with some consequence that I don't want to because you two decided to go behind our backs and fuck last night and are too tired to do what is expected. What the hell guys?" Uma had taken up pacing during her tirade.

"Number one, what? Number two, no. And number three, what?!" I was confused and embarrassed and more than a little uncomfortable that Uma thought we ran away to…

"We had a strategy meeting with the crew members this morning. You both were needed. I really expected better from you." I glanced at Harry but he seemed just as confused as I was.

"Uma, I'm sorry but I genuinely forgot." Harry replied, apologetically.

"What…Why…" I took a deep breath to attempt to collect my thoughts. "Why do you think we…" I trailed off, feeling the panic rise at the mere thought of anyone touching me intimately. I struggled to breathe as my chest tightened and my vision swam with tears. The tears fell, unbidden, as my breathing sped up without my consent. The world around me swirled and tilted nauseatingly. I was vaguely aware that someone had wrapped an arm around me and was comfortingly rubbing my back. I heard voices but I couldn't differentiate between who was talking or what was said. My vision darkened and I felt my body begin to slip away.

"Ani!" A single voice pierced through the haze I found myself in. Everything had stopped and the air around me felt thick and sharp, like it was syrup spiked with shards of glass. Every breath was so slow and cut my lungs with each inhale.

"Ani, open your eyes. Please look at me. I need you to open your eyes and look at me." My eyes opened to find warm, brown eyes looking into mine, Gil. "Good, good. Now breathe with me." He over exaggerated his breathing for me but I couldn't follow. I heard something shatter in the distance and I shrank away from it, snapping my eyes shut and clawing to get away. Gil just scooped me up and held me as I twisted and turned his arms. I had to get away. My brain was screaming at my body to get a grip and calm down but I was too far gone. I tried to focus on Gil and block out everything else, but Harry's voice cut through my concentration.

"Look at what ye did Uma! Look at Ani." He was screaming at Uma and suddenly I had clarity. It was time to go. I was coming between them and I cared about them all too much to allow myself to be the reason for their unhappiness. I let my emotions take control. I felt the tingling of my magic and let it go, blasting the three pirates away from me and on their asses. They all looked dazed and confused so I grabbed whatever I could get my hands on and ran.

I heard running behind me and saw Gil and Harry running to catch up with me. But my eyes went purple and I vanished into thin air. I knew I needed to take a second to change and collect myself before leaving the ship for good so I ran to the tiny makeshift library I found once upon a time. I paused for a fraction of a second to listen for impending footfalls before cancelling my spell and allowing myself to fall apart. Sobs wracked my frame as I mourned the loss of the only real family I had ever known. I let the tears fall freely as I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes. Once dressed, I took a good look at what I was able to grab. One sock and a small bag.

_Damn. I need a weapon._ I contemplated the likelihood of anybody lingering in my room where my bows and arrows lived. _I know Gil and Harry are out looking for me, but Uma is an unknown variable._ I decided to chance it but I took every precaution. I took the time to properly vanish myself. I walked slowly so my footsteps would be silent. I carefully picked my way to my room and oh so slowly pushed the wooden door open. I peeked around the door and it would seem that luck was in my favor. The room stood empty, but the ghosts of what had just happened were still prevalent. Shattered glass was strewn around the room, the chair was broken, and there was a small trail of blood on the floor. I allowed myself to feel guilty for a moment before flying into action. I grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows, throwing them on my back carelessly. I searched through the desk drawers until I found a couple of knives that I hide on my person. As I was grabbing the rest of my clothes I found the gloves Gil made for me. The sight of the stripes on the palm was enough to make me tear up again. It was almost enough to make me stay. Almost.

I shoved what I could in my bag and grabbed my sword, taking the extra time to make sure it was secure against my hip. I grabbed my small notebook and ripped a page out, quickly penning my goodbyes.

_I'll never forget all you've done for me. Thank you for taking in the little orphan girl with nowhere to go but I can't let myself get in the way of your family. I'll miss you forever… I love you. –Anisette_

Tears once again returned as I finished my note, laying it on the desk where someone was sure to find it. I disillusioned myself just as the door opened. Uma stood in the doorway for a second, with a look of utter heartbreak and longing on her face. I studied her for the briefest of seconds before taking advantage of the open doorway. I crossed the threshold and the door closed as the sound of Uma's sobs slapped me across the face. _Too late now. Just get out of here Ani._

I made my way up to the deck and took on last look at my first real home before slipping off the ship and making my way through the pipe that led from the docks to the rest of the Isle.


	19. Chapter 19: The Kidnapping

My first night on the Isle was rough. I couldn't keep myself disguised forever so eventually I was recognized and a foreboding feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach. I kept myself moving, having spotted a couple different crew members lurking about all night.

Come daylight I found a nice and secluded nook to bunk down in for a while. I sandwiched myself so the wall was to my back and I was hidden by boxes and shadows. I was able to get a few hours of shut eye before an all too familiar voice was directly beside me.

"Ani, have you lost yer mind?" I opened my eyes to find Harry's blue eyes directly across from me. He grabbed me and pulled me so I was now standing in the darkened alley.

"Get off Harry." I flashed my eyes at him, not wanting him to see the heartache behind the mask. He let go of me and eyed me warily before I pushed past him.

"It's not safe out here."

"It's not safe anywhere. We live on an inescapable island with the baddest of the bad." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away, but he followed me.

"Come back with me." He begged

"I can't."

"Come home."

"I don't have a home." I knew my words cut deep, but it was for their own good that I left.

"Ani!" Harry yelled, bordering on insanity.

"Goodbye, Harry Hook." I called over my shoulder before breaking into a run. I turned the corner and ran directly into the back of none other than his father.

He spun around, grazing the edge of his hook along my cheek.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" He walked me backward so I had my back against a wall. I was trapped. He grabbed the back of my dress and I stomped on his foot, trying to run. But he simply tightened his hold and adjusted so my back was to his chest.

"HARRY!" I screamed, hoping he was close enough to hear me. The nefarious captain held his hook to my throat.

"One more word, dearie, and I'll cut your throat out." He pressed the point of the hook into the soft flesh of my neck, drawing a drop of blood to the surface.

My thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't concentrate on anything but the sharp object against my throat. I threw my arm up to deflect the hook, feeling it cut into my skin before the cold metal was gone. I spun around, hoping to give myself a fighting chance. Apparently Hook had been expecting that and swung his hook arm down, where it collided with the side of my head. I crumpled to the ground, vision blurring. His demented laughter was the last thing I heard before the world went dark.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

My head throbbed, every breath hurt, and I could hear voices swimming to me in the darkness.

"Good work, Hook. Were you followed?"

"Just my impetuous son. But he can be taken care of rather easily."

"Take care of it. I don't want any interruptions." The two men laughed menacingly as my mind struggled to keep up. "Check on her, can't have her dying before we're finished with her." I heard footsteps coming toward me and I froze, terrified.

"Still breathing, seems to be sleeping. She should wake up soon." The footsteps retreated and I felt some of the terror wash away with the tiniest bit of relief.

"Hurry and take care of your disappointment. I don't want to wait around all day." More footsteps and a door far away shut. I knew I needed to open my eyes and get a read on my situation. But I also knew that Harry and the gang would try to save me. I spared an extra second to pray to whatever gods might be listening.

_Please let me and Harry and Uma and Gil get out of this alive._

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I blinked the world into existence around me and instantly regretted it.

The single lamp in the room was bright and unyielding causing me to involuntarily groan at its assault on my retinas. My captor turned towards me and chuckled.

"How the tables have turned, young one." He stomped over to my spot on the ground, grabbed my face, and forced me on my feet. I tried to put up a fight, but I found my arms were tied behind my back. A harsh laughter filled the room. "I couldn't take a chance after what happened last time. You understand, of course." He smiled at me and my stomach rolled in response.

"Oh, you mean when I bested you and then escaped your depraved hell hole?" I replied coolly, none of my internal emotions breaking through.

"You surprised me, you didn't best me."

"Let's see, I stabbed you and escaped. From where I'm standing that seems like I bested you." I shrugged my shoulders for emphasis.

"I have taken on a Beast and lived to tell the tale. I can assure you that one tiny little girl cannot beat me."

"You took on the king, and lost. Landing yourself here with every other dim witted, short sighted, megalomaniac villain. Good job. You should really get a trophy to commemorate such an achievement." He bristled at my sarcasm, rage filling his eyes.

"I can't wait until I can tear into you." His eyes flashed as I tried to maintain my air of cool indifference.

"What's stopping you? Don't call the shots?"

"I'm waiting for certain… potential interruptions to be neutralized first." _Harry, stay safe._

"You seemed to be close with my son." Gaston quickly changed subjects in a misguided attempt to keep me talking.

I simply raised an eyebrow in response, not willing to give him any more leverage against me.

"Might as well talk now, before you're silenced forever."

"I'd like to see you try." I laughed. His muscles rippled under the strain of self control. He was going to lash out soon.

"You know you aren't making it out of here alive right? And if your friends come sniffing around they won't be either. Hook is more than eager to dispose of the disappointment that is his son, and I don't really care what happens to traitors. Ursula may be a little upset we took one of her workers, but we'll provide an adequate replacement."

"You know all about replacements." I rolled my eyes at the monster in front of me.

"I replaced you."

"I've talked to her." I replied nonchalantly. He became obviously bewildered, but gathered himself quickly.

"So you think."

"Oh, I've been in and out of there constantly since I left." I lied to see just how far I can push before the storm erupts.

"Impossible." He growled, patience wearing thin.

"How easy do you think it would be to stage an uprising? I was one of them for years. I cooked for them, and cleaned for them, and stitched them back together. I'm sure you can imagine how impossibly easy it was for me to sneak in behind your dim-witted self and turn everyone against you." My eyes flashed purple briefly in warning. However, Gaston was too busy throwing a trinket across the room before throwing me on the ground and for the second time in a day my head swam and the world ceased to exist.


	20. Chapter 20: The Reunion

Scrapes against the floor. Muffled shouts. Sounds of a struggle. My name whispered.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself still bound but now I had the addition of a lovely gag. I forced myself into a seated position, groaning with the struggle.

Five heads all spun in my direction. I chose to focus on the three closest to me. My eyes immediately met the cold blue of Harry's before getting lost in the warmth of Gil's brown eyes. A small cough directed my attention to the swirling depths of Uma's eyes.

_Why can't you three just leave well enough alone? _I thought to myself

_We're not gonna leave you to die._ A voice responded in the confines of my own mind.

_I'm hearing voices now. Great. As if this day wasn't already just peachy. Now I'm losing my fucking grip on reality too. _I looked at my fellow captives and they all looked confused and a little afraid.

_How are ye in me head princess? _My heart started beating a million miles a minute as I looked over at Harry who attempted to smirk despite terror coloring his features.

Our discovery was interrupted by two gruff voices.

"Come boy. You've disappointed me for the last time." Hook grabbed Harry by the shirt and hoisted him up to his feet. I glanced at Uma and Gil who looked somewhere between tears and murder.

_Uma, can you hear me?_

_Yeah. How do we stop this?_

_Knife, in the waistband at my back. Cut me free. Be careful._

Uma began to scoot even closer to me as I moved so we'd be back to back. Everyone's attention was on Harry so I wasn't too worried about our plans being thwarted.

Hook was listing all the ways Harry had disappointed over the years, adding a blow here or there to accentuate the point.

_I'm going to kill him. _I let a couple of wishful scenarios run through my head before Gil silenced them.

_You can't take that away from Harry._

_You're good. Do me._ Uma passed the knife to me and I carefully set to releasing her and Gil without raising suspicion. Just as I got Gil's restraints off Hook lifted his metal torture device, aiming at Harry. Before I could react Gil was up and in between them as the hook sliced through the air. The room erupted into chaos. Gil cut Harry's restraints. We ripped our gags off. Uma ran and pulled Gil out of the way. Harry used the distraction to grab our swords that were so conveniently on the table.

My magic sparked dangerously under my skin. They would not get away with this any longer. Gaston grabbed me and I blasted him across the room. He landed on a chair, splintering it before landing on the floor. Either he was knocked out or dead, I didn't care but it gave me time to check on Gil.

He had a nasty cut across his face that was gushing blood everywhere. I felt my panic begin to set in and my breathing became more erratic.

"Ani. Focus. We got this." Gil tried to smile but the pain marred his expression. "Do your thing and let's kill these bastards."

"Here goes nothing." I had never tried to heal anyone other than myself. I didn't even know if it would work. But I had to try and it had to be quick.

Fear. Anxiety. Longing. Hope. Love. All swirled inside as I funneled my magic out of my hands and into the person beneath them. I closed my eyes to steel myself before looking down at the boy whose faith in me never wavered for a second. The gash was gone, save for a faint scar. I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. "We did it. Let's go."

We rejoined the fray, Gaston had awoken and was rounding on Uma. Harry was struggling to fend off his father. I glanced at Gil for a split second and he nodded at me. In an instant I was fighting alongside Uma, landing blows while she distracted. I was adequate with a sword but my weapon of choice would always be a bow and arrow. I quickly looked around for it, but was unable to find it in the midst of the fighting.

_Anybody seen my bow? _

_Ye want a bow in this tiny room? Yer gonna shoot someone's eye out._

_Kind of the point Harry. _We happened to look at each other with bemused expressions before returning to battle.

_It's... uh… it's over here. I'll grab it._

_You sure Gil? I don't have to..._

_Yes. You do. You promised you would. Please. For me. But most importantly for yourself._

Tears pricked my eyes briefly before my bow and quiver were flying through the air and landing in my hands. I grinned wickedly and my eyes flashed dangerously. Uma turned her attention to Hook and suddenly it felt like the world had ceased to exist. There was only a hunter and her prey.

Gaston took a couple steps back from me right into the door. Behind us a loud crack sounded in the room, stealing my concentration for a fraction of a second. My opponent used this tiny crack in focus to slip out the door.

_Damn it!_

_Go. We've got this. I know you can do it Ani. _I stole another second to glance at Gil before returning to my hunt.


	21. Chapter 21: The Hunt

I stepped out into the street, letting my intuition guide me. I notched an arrow and readied myself for the hunt of my life. I leisurely strolled through the dark alleys, knowing that eventually I would find my target and it would be all over. A thrum of adrenaline flooded my system.

I had an idea of where he would go, the only place where he might be able to get an advantage over me. The brothel he trapped me in.

I took a short cut to the hell hole, hoping he went the long way so I wouldn't have to go inside. Sure enough he had just turned the corner into the road I was on. I lifted my bow and he bolted the opposite direction. I quickly followed, laughing wildly. He was terrified. Terrified of me.

He ran himself into a dead end. _This is too easy._ I braced myself for an attack from all sides, letting my senses take control of my body and reacting accordingly. I heard some movement behind me and let an arrow fly as I turned around.

LeFou. The only real father figure Gil had ever known. Thankfully the arrow had lodged itself in his shoulder, pinning him to the wall but not fatal. I could always heal him when this was all over.

"Really? You thought LeFou would get the upper hand on me?" I taunted. Gaston shrank back against the unforgiving brick behind him. "How does it feel to be the hunted this time? How does it feel to know you created your own destruction? I was a normal little girl before you stole my innocence. Everything you are about to endure is your own making. I have nothing to lose. And that should scare you." I casually retrieved my arrow from LeFou's shoulder, not bothering to wipe the blood off before notching it.

He raised his eyes defiantly to meet mine. "That's right. I made you the monster I see before me. And nobody can take that away from me."

I laughed cruelly into the cold night air. "You made me?! You broke me. Your son and our friends cultivated me. You simply placed me in their path. So I guess I should thank you. Because of you I have Gil and Uma and Harry. They lifted me up and made me powerful. They are mine and I am theirs. And you have fucked with the wrong family. I am more than a monster, I am a nightmare come to life." I drew my bow back, arrow poised to be released.

"And how will my son feel knowing one of his own murdered his father?" He smirked, clearly thinking my compassion for Gil would save him.

"You don't get it do you? Gil begged me to do this. If I had my way, you'd be captured and tortured slowly and without mercy." His face blanched as his own morality struck him. He tried to run, but my magic lashed out without my conscious thought and threw him back against the wall. I heard footsteps behind me and the calming presence of Gil wash over me. He came up behind me, close enough that I could feel him but far enough away that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Bye Dad." Those words were the only thing I needed to pull back and let my arrow fly. It landed right in the heart of my target, stopping him dead in his tracks. He fell noiselessly to the ground as Gil enveloped me in his arms. I could feel the silent sobs wrack his body as he came to terms with what just happened. I just held him as he fell apart, we both knew this wasn't going to be easy. Before long a small whimper brought us back to reality.

We turned and found LeFou sitting on the ground, blood soaking his shirt from where I removed the arrow.

"He tried to sneak up on me from behind. I didn't know it was him." I explained to Gil. "I had planned on healing him. If you want me to…?" Gil just nodded solemnly. I knelt beside LeFou and focused my remaining adrenaline on healing him.

"Next time you pull that shit, I won't be so kind." LeFou scampered away as soon as I released his shoulder.

Gil slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to find Harry and Uma.

"How were they faring with Hook?"

"Pretty well when I left. We had just-" a blinding pain exploded in my head as my stomach filled with dread. We broke into a run, finding the door we had left busted open. Inside, Uma was unconscious and blood was dripping from a gash on her forehead. But Harry and his father were nowhere to be seen.

"Stay with Uma. Harry needs help." I noticed a trail of blood droplets leading out the door in the opposite direction from where Gaston had met his demise. I sprinted down the street, trying to reach out to Harry in my head.

_Harry, where are you?_ I prayed that I would get an answer

_Docks._

_Stay with me Harry. I'm on my way._

_I love ye princess._

I forced myself to go faster and faster until I couldn't feel the ground under my feet. As I neared the docks, I heard the raucous sounds of a pirate crew growing nearer. I flew towards the sound, never slowing down or letting anything distract me. A ship loomed in the darkness ahead and I knew that's where Harry was. The Jolly Roger.

I heard a cry of pain and deftly grabbed an arrow, sliding it onto the bowstring. I would burn this ship to the ground if it meant that I could save Harry. As I boarded the ship, I noticed that there was a large gathering at the center of the deck. I camouflaged myself and tip toed my way around the group. Pirates were all crowding around the mast where Harry was tied up. My heart skipped a beat. He was bloodied and bruised and broken.

Hook was proudly beating his child and I felt the tiny thread keeping my sanity intact snap.

I began firing off arrows as quickly as I could manage, all of them finding a body to bury themselves in. Hook looked up confused and a little scared. The crew erupted in chaos. I made my way through the crowd and cut Harry loose. I grabbed his hand to comfort him but he was ripped away from me.

My vision went crimson. I vaguely registered that there was some sort of earth quake sending everyone topsy turvy. Well, everyone but me. My anger fueled me, lifting me higher and higher in the air. I cut the disillusionment. I focused on Harry and a purple glow drove away the red in my eyes. I saw Harry with a cold metal hook against his neck. _That's mine now._

Next thing I knew the hook was in my hand and Harry was free. I blasted the captain on his ass and made him scream as I used my magic to crush his bones. My feet reconnected with the wood of the deck and Harry was in my arms. I pressed the hook into his hands.

"Your turn." I watched with glee as Harry took it and turned on his father. Hook had enough decency to look utterly terrified. I cackled as Harry lifted the hook in the air, the silver glinting as he swiftly brought it down on his father's face. Harry motioned for me to go over to him and grinned wildly at me. He reached for my hand which I gladly gave him. We crouched down beside the broken captain.

"Son." Hook gurgled weakly. The rest of his speech was cut off by Harry cutting open his throat. Harry cackled wildly as we turned to each other. He looked slightly unhinged but mostly relieved as he caressed my cheek with the now warm metal of the hook. In a split second his mouth was on mine as small giggles made themselves known.

_Guys. Uma isn't doing so hot. Ship now._


	22. Chapter 22: The Revival

Harry and I raced through the dark streets, my hand in his as we gave each other the strength we needed to keep pushing forward. We ran straight to our room, not bothering to care about anything other than the task at hand.

We burst through the door and my heart stopped. Uma was unconscious, blood smeared across her face.

"What happened?" I felt my world turn on its head. Uma looked so small and frail and vulnerable. I looked at Gil who was covered in blood, whether hers or his or Harry's or mine was anyone's guess.

"Hook." Harry cursed before throwing his newly acquired hook across the room. "Ani, can ye bring him back? I need to kill him again."

I directed my attention back to our fallen captain. The strong and steady one. The one who kept us all sane and safe. I could fix this. I had to.

"She's got a big gash somewhere on the back of her head. She's lost a lot of blood. I'm scared Ani..."

I simply nodded in agreement. This was the worst I had ever tried to heal. I couldn't let my emotions run wild, they had to be controlled and channeled.

"Show me the worst of it." Gil lifted her head slightly so I could get my small hands where the blood seemed to be concentrated. We all held our breath. I let my worry guide my magic into Uma, willing it to stitch her back together and bring her back to us. My hands felt impossibly hot and I jerked them away from Uma, worried I had burnt her.

We stared half hopeful and half terrified. Nothing happened. She was breathing but that was it. No movement, no eye twitching, nothing.

"I… it didn't work." I choked out I disbelief. This could not be happening. "Uma, no. You have to come back. You have to. Uma we need you, I need you. No. Nonononononononononoooo. Uma." I threw myself on her and sobbed. I felt a hand on my back trying to comfort me. I felt something cold and smooth on my cheek, Uma's necklace. My brain started whirling at a mile a minute. I shot up and placed one hand behind her head and one hand over the gold shell and her heart. I used my desperation to get her back to fuel my fire. I felt the shell warm up under my palm and my magic reached out to greet it. The sensation was exhilarating and foreign and overwhelming and familiar all at once. Purple and gold bursts of light flitted across my skin as I pushed my magic to its limit. The beams of light spun faster and faster, enveloping both of us. I cried as I pushed myself too far. The lights suddenly converged onto Uma and seemed to disappear beneath her skin. I stumbled back into Gil's waiting arms as we all watched our beloved captain.

After a long minute a finger twitched, then her cheek, and finally her eyes opened slowly.

"Uma!" The three of us screamed and hugged each other. She struggled to sit up but held a hand up to stop of from helping. As soon as she was mostly upright we swarmed her, giving her the biggest group hug. The room filled with giddy laughter as we all tried to settle ourselves.

"What happened?" Uma asked once we had mostly calmed down without breaking our awkward embrace. "Last thing I remember was getting captured by Hook." We glanced at one another somberly. "Ani, where he fuck did you go and why?"

My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel another panic attack dancing on the edge of my chest. I felt the now very familiar urge to run, but my spiraling thoughts were interrupted by strong hands on my shoulders. I looked up to meet icy blue eyes, my panic obvious.

"Uma, let's all just get some rest, eh? Ye can ask yer questions in the morning, love." Harry squeezed my shoulder as I relaxed against him, my exhaustion catching up with me now that all of the adrenaline had worn off. Uma nodded her agreement and we all started to settle into bed.

As I tried to get comfortable, I accidentally kicked Gil's leg which in turn pushed him into Uma who pushed him back and made Harry (who for some reason was standing on the bed) fall on top of all three of us. We laughed as we tried to right ourselves sneaking kisses and touches where we could, happy to just be in each other's arms once again.


	23. Chapter 23: The Truth of It All

Soft light filtered through our window as I soaked up the quiet in our room, but something wasn't quite right. I opened my eyes to dispel the feeling but was greeted with unrelenting pain. The light was too bright, my breathing was too loud, the world was too sharp. I cried out involuntarily as I screwed my eyes shut and scrambled back into darkness.

The chaos that erupted around me was too much for me to handle. Flurries of hands made me recoil. Murmured questions left me sobbing. My body felt as though it no longer belonged to me. I wanted to rip my skin from my body just to get the pain to stop.

In my thrashing I fell from the bed, my pain now reaching a fever pitch. I wanted to explode from the pressure just underneath the surface. A voice pierced my subconscious.

"What should we do? We can't leave her on the floor?" The whispers were like knives to my brain. I whimpered against the assault on my body and my senses.

"Obviously she overextended herself yesterday. What with saving me arse and bringing Uma back. She needs rest. Our princess needs to be alone." Another wave of pain coursed through me and I tried to lift myself off the floor before the contents of my stomach ended up on the floor. The stench of sick permeated the room, but I was too far gone to care. I needed quiet. I needed darkness. I needed relief.

Suddenly a cold wet washcloth made its presence known as someone tried to help clean me up. I attempted to take a peek at my savior, but it was too much for me to handle and I winced from the pain again.

"Shhh… Let us help you, Ani." Uma's low alto was soothing in a way I hadn't quite noticed before. I was being lifted up in a seated position and I weakly reached out to find her. My hand was enveloped by a large, calloused hand. Gil. I wretched my hand away with as much strength as I could muster, hoping he wouldn't be too offended by my rejection.

"She probably wants you, Harry." Gil's voice sounded sad as Harry's hand found mine. I withdrew my hand from his far gentler than I did from Gil's. I pulled into myself, trying to lay down and get away from everyone again.

"Come on, let's take her to her room. She's just overwhelmed." Uma's voice floated down to me as I left the floor. I immediately sought comfort in the crook of Gil's neck as he effortlessly carried me to my room. He hummed in contentment as I feathered a kiss over his pulse point, an apology of sorts.

The usually short walk to my room felt impossibly long, every bump jostled a new wave of pain. I focused on breathing, just trying to make it through. Once we finally reached my room I felt a pair of soft slender hands around my ears, muffling the creak of the door. I reached up to grab Uma's wrist, hoping she would stay. I refused to let go while I was placed in my bed. I felt the bed move under someone else's weight.

"We're gonna get ye all situated and then we'll be outta yer hair, princess." Harry whispered as he stole a kiss.

"Feel better, Ani." Gil pressed a kiss into my hair before he left.

"Do you want me to go or…?" Uma trailed off. I released her hand briefly.

"Stay." I croaked. "Sing." I grabbed her hand again as she settled in beside me. I immediately curled into her side as she played with my hair and hummed now familiar sea shanties.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

When I awoke again my head felt like it was filled with cotton, but I wasn't in agonizing pain anymore. I opened my eyes to find that I was still curled up with Uma who was now idly playing with my hair.

"Good morning, princess." Uma smiled down at me.

"Morning captain." I grinned as Uma rolled her eyes at me.

"You scared me."

"The all powerful Uma was scared? Because of little old me?" I joked.

"Stop that. You're deflecting. Can we talk about what happened?"

"Which part?"

"All of the parts." I sat up to look her in the eyes.

"I don't even know where to start…"

"The beginning would be nice. Why were you and Harry in your room together?"

"Ok, well. I had snuck off the ship to find Hook and Gaston and gather important information regarding their habits." Uma shot a glare at me. "Don't look at me like that. It's all over with now. Anyway, I came back to our room and Harry was up so he demanded to know where I was and what I was doing. We came here to my room and I showed him that I had learned to turn invisible and I kind of lied to him and made it seem like I wasn't that great at it, even though I had just maintained it for a couple of hours with no issue. Except that I was exhausted so we just crashed here. Nothing happened. I was just trying to keep you guys from finding out about me stalking Hook and Gaston."

"Ok, why'd you run?" I gulped a deep breath, readying myself for the onslaught of emotions that were sure to tumble out.

"You came in and thought we had…"

"Been fucking behind mine and Gil's backs."

"Yeah, and to be quite honest the thought of being, uh, intimate with anyone right now makes me want to puke. I went into a panic attack and the everybody started yelling and I realized I was coming between you and the boys and I thought you all would be better off without me so I bolted."

"You blasted us on our asses."

"I was distraught and my magic is tied to my emotions. You're fine." I rolled my eyes. "So I bolted and ran."

"But you came back? To leave the note?"

"Well, I actually never left. I went invisible and ran to that little forgotten library and changed and cried and collected my thoughts. I knew I needed something to defend myself with. I know what kinds of people live on the Isle. So I went back. I gathered what I needed, wrote a note, and then disappeared right as you opened the door. I passed you as I left." I swallowed hard, eyes tearing up remembering how broken she had seemed.

"I knew you were there, but I couldn't prove it. The boys said I just imagined it…" She trailed off, tears glistening in her eyes too. "What happened next?"

"I kept moving on the Isle. I noticed an influx of crew members so I kept moving until daylight broke. I found a spot to nap when Harry found me. I said some awful things to get him to leave me alone and it worked. Until I ran directly into his father. I screamed for Harry, Hook threatened me, I tried to escape, and then he knocked me out."

"Harry heard you. He ran back here to get Gil and me. We searched for hours before we were ambushed one by one and captured."

"I woke up in the room we all were in before you guys got captured. I taunted Gaston and he knocked me out again. When I woke up yet again, you guys were all there."

"How'd you get in our heads?"

"No clue. I just thought and y'all heard it. I presume it was my magic reacting to the situation."

"What happened with Gaston? Gil won't talk about it."

"I didn't figure he would. He was there when I… when it happened. I somehow knew he'd go to the brothel, but I knew a shortcut he didn't. I cornered him in an alley when freaking LeFou tried to ambush me. LeFou! I ended up landing an arrow in his shoulder before I saw who it was. I taunted Gaston, told him he fucked with the wrong family, he tried to use Gil against me. Then Gil showed up and told his dad bye and I ended it… him."

"Woah."

"Yeah, and then when we were heading back I got this awful pain in my head and we found you unconscious and Harry was gone. What happened?"

"It's still a little fuzzy but I got cocky since it was two to one when Hook got a pretty good shot on Harry and I hesitated so he rounded on me. Then I was out. Wait, Harry was missing?"

"When Gil and I got back it was just you in that room, I called out for Harry in my mind and he sounded bad. I went to the docks and found the fucking Jolly Roger. Harry was tied up and I guess I went a little insane. It's all a blur but somehow I got the hook from Hook and Harry slit his throat."

"Harry told me you were and I quote 'a fuckin goddess.' The crew said something about a crack in the barrier? Maybe that's why you were so powerful."

"Could be." I mused.

"How… how did you bring… me back?"

"Your necklace. I tried on my own but that didn't work so I used your necklace to combine with my magic. It was trippy. But it worked."

"Can we try now?" Uma was curious.

"No, I think my magic is going to be an absolute last resort, if I can even do it anymore."

"Oh, yeah. What happened earlier?"

"I don't know. I woke up feeling off, then I opened my eyes and my world was nothing but excruciating pain. I think it may have been because I pushed my magic too far. So no more, at least until we can get off this Isle and get some answers." I glanced at Uma who looked away guiltily. "Uma, what's wrong?"

"I…. Are we… Do you…" She took a deep breath. "I am so sorry for everything. This all feels like my fault. Do you absolutely hate me?" I laughed in disbelief.

"What?! You have to be the daftest person I know. You came back for me after I bolted. How could I hate you for that?"

"One, you hang out with Harry too much. Two, I love you." Uma slipped a hand under my chin to force me to look in her eyes. I had to focus so I wouldn't get lost in their swirling depths.

"I love you too, you stupid sea witch." We both chuckled as she bent her head to mine, sealing our profession with a searing kiss.

"So we're good?" I asked with a grin.

"Definitely." She grinned as she pulled me in for another world stopping kiss and all was right in my world.


End file.
